When I Fall in Love
by Nessa Sue
Summary: Hermione is starting her 7th year, and ready to experience her first love, and she wants Ron to be that love. But what happens when fate decides to play a dirty trick on her? Based of the song 'When I Fall In Love' DMHG Dramione - Not HBP or DH Compatible
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Title**

When I fall in love

**Ships**

Mainly DM/HG, some HG/HP and very little RW/HG

**Summary**

Every day for as long as she can remember Hermione has song to her self in the shower, this year she is determined to fall in love, with her best friend Ronald Weasley, little does she know that the Goddess of Loves has other ideas…. SMUT

Authors Notes:

First Dumbledore is still alive and Snape is still teaching, Voldemort is still out there, but this won't focus too much on him. The Characters may see some what (OK A LOT) OCC but this is how the idea came out so you are stuck with it!

CHAPTER 1

The Beginning

Hermione Granger started her morning the same way she had for the past seven years. Under the hot Spray of the shower singing.

**When I fall in love**

**It will be forever**

**or I'll never fall in love**

She sang her heart out.

Yes, even a know-it-all, former bucked tooth, library loving, school nerd wanted to find love. Her morning shower was the one and only place she allowed her self to be vulnerable, it was the only place she allowed her self to dream.

**When I give my heart**

**It will be completely**

She sang from the deepest recessed of her heart. This year was going to be different, some one would notice her, and she hoped and prayed that some one would be Ronald Weasley.

Draco Malfoy started his morning as usual. His personal house elf, Paddy woke him up and drew his bath. He grudging got up and had a nice long soak. He mind began to wonder as it always did. His father was murdered just a few months ago. He should have been upset, or at least saddened. When in all actuality he felt relieved. He father was an ass; he treated Draco and his mother with such hate and venom since the return of the Dark Lord. Draco's mother Narcissa Black-Malfoy wasn't evil like everyone believed, she was kind and caring and the only person who truly loved him.

A slight rapping on the door caused him to snap out of his trance.

"Paddy, I will be out momentarily." Draco said.

"Draco, darling it's me. Do be a dear and hurry down to breakfast."

"Yes mother, I shall be down soon." Draco said calmly.

Draco finished his bath, got dressed and joined his mother at the breakfast table.

"So Mother, I was thinking of flying for a few hours, then we can have lunch in Paris. How does that sounds?" Draco asked as he looked up from his porridge.

"Oh Dear, did you forget? Today you are going back to Hogwarts." Narcissa said.

In fact Draco had forgotten, not that it mattered in the slightest.

"I'm not returning, I have to run this family now, I will not leave you alone for nine months. Besides everyone at Hogwarts thinks I am a Death Eater." Draco said in a non-challant tone.

"Draco Lucis Malfoy! Since when do you care what others think? I will be fine alone; I am used to it dear. Besides I can manage the accounts, I did have the same amount of schooling as your father. Not to mention, this came for you this morning." Narcissa said as she handed Draco an envelope.

Draco studied the envelope carefully it was from Hogwarts, it could not have been his book list, Paddy has already purchased his books weeks ago. He turned the envelope over in his hands.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" His mother asked curiously.

Draco sighed and slowly opened the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Welcome back to your 7th and final year at Hogwarts. It gives me great pleasure to inform you that you have been give the prestigious opportunity of being Head Boy. This is a great honor and is not to be taken lightly. Please meet in the heads compartment at 11:20 sharply. There you will meet the Head Girl and be given your duties._

_With much respect,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster._

Draco re-read the letter about 5 times before his mother spoke.

Draco, What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"I've been made Head Boy," he whispered.

"Come again, I didn't quite catch that." She said.

"I've been made Head Boy, Mother," He said a little more loudly.

"Oh that is so wonderful dear! I am so proud of you, I mean you do have the best grades in school and..." Narcissa began.

"Second best grades." He mumbled.

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"To Whom?"

Hermione Granger," he said flatly.

"The Muggle-born witch?" She asked confused.

"Yes her!" He spat.

"What didn't you ever tell me?" she asked.

"Because Father forbade me to. He said it was bad enough that he knew I was second to a mud…. Muggleborn he did not want to announce it to the world." Draco said as he cast he eyed downward.

"Draco, raise your chin son. Miss Granger must be an exceptionally smart girl to have gotten better marks than you." Narcissa said confidently.

"I guess…" Draco said.

"Is she Head Girl?"

"I don't know, I am supposed to meet the Head Girl on the train, but I can almost guarantee it will be her." Draco said half bitterly. Narcissa pretended not to notice.

"Oh no, the train, we better get a move on or we will be late." Narcissa said as she began to rush about.

"We mother? I never said I was going back." He said smugly.

"Pish posh, you are Head Boy, besides if you do not go back, they just might give the position to that Potter boy." Narcissa said as she tried to hide a smirk.

"Fine you win, I will get dressed," Draco admitted defeat.

"Fifteen minutes, I will; have Paddy pack your school trunk."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Though I wish I did.

**A/N well first let me say that; yes I know DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD! But When I wrote this story this is how it came out. So I am tweaking the work just a little, and secondly though this may seem rushed, they are not hooking up this soon.**

CHAPTER 2 – The First Encounter

Hermione crossed the platform between platforms nine and ten. Once on the other side she ran right into some one.

"Oh, I am so sorry," She said instantaneously.

"It's ok I am not hurt, are you ok?" said a familiar male voice.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Were you just nice to me?'

"I guess I was, see you later Granger," Draco said as he boarded the train.

Before Hermione could respond some one was calling her name.

"Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" her best friend and the-boy-who-lived Harry Potter asked.

"Oh you know same ole' how was yours?"

"Dursley's, enough said," Harry said as Hermione giggled.

"So where is Ronald?" She asked trying to hide her excitement.

"He is saving a compartment for us." Harry said with a large grin.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Hermione said, she could not hold back her enthusiasm.

Harry finally reached the compartment Ron was saving for them. He stepped in and she quickly followed.

"Oi, hey Hermione, youlookprettydidyoudosomethingdifferenttoyourself?" Ron asked quickly.

Hermione blushed furiously, "Thank you Ronald, actually I did."

"Well as much as I would love to continue this awkward conversation lets change the subject," Harry said casually.

"Sorry guys, I can't I have to go meet the Head Boy, which by chance did either of you get?" She asked curiously.

Both boys shook their heads no.

"Oh, it must be Terry Boot then, see you two in the Great Hall." She turned, then stopped suddenly and said "Bye Ronald." And rain off to the Heads compartment.

Hermione opened the door to the Heads cabin, when he eyes scanned the room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Malfoy, you're Head Boy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you didn't think Potter or Weasley would get it did you?"

"Yes actually, wait… did you just call Harry and Ron, Potter and Weasley?"

"So want if I did, I do not have to explain my self to an annoying little bint like you." Draco said with his signature smirk.

"Why you slimy git! And to think for a brief moment I thought you were going to be civilized." Hermione said furiously.

"Well I guess you are not as smart as everyone says you are."

"You are incorrigible." She said with disgust.

Before Malfoy had a chance to respond Professors Snape and McGonagall entered the Cabin.

"Good morning Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy."

"Good morning Professor," the students said in unison.

"Now, I am sure you both are well aware of the reason you are here. Firstly let Severus and my self extend our congratulations your way. You both deserve this honor. You will have several important duties. You will set the schedules for the prefects to do their rounds, Sunday will be your night to do rounds, and yes you have to do all these things together. You will keep the school in order; you have the right to take away house point for inappropriate behavior. You will be asked to help the staff out as we see fit. You must set an example for all other students. Now not everything will be work, you will have some very nice perks. As Heads, your curfew will be pushed back until midnight, you have unlimited weekend visits to Hogsmeade, and you will each have your own dorm, any questions?" McGonagall asked.

Both Hermione and Draco shook their heads no.

"Good, Professor Snape and I must be off, you shall remain in this compartment for the remainder of the ride, once you reach the grounds, usher the first years to Hagrid and then sit in the Heads carriage, and do try to get along." Professor McGonagall said before apparating away.

"So…." Hermione began.

Draco snorted.

Hermione began to giggle, "Did Draco Malfoy just snort?"

"Did Not!"

Did Too!"

"Did Not!"

Did Too!"

"Did Not!"

Did Too!"

Suddenly the train lurched to a stop. Draco lost his footing and fell on top of Hermione. Hermione stared deep into Draco's eyes. Draco looked at Hermione and could not move _she isn't really all that bad looking, _Draco thought to him self. _Draco really is hot when he isn't acting like a jerk,_ Hermione thought to her self.

The continued to stare, Hermione felt a burning sensation in her lower abdomen; this was an entirely new feeling for her. Draco's head as spinning, he felt as if one million butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. Slowly he leaned his lips down, Hermione started to lean up closer to his, there lips were a few millimeters apart when the door flung open and Draco jumped off Hermione.

"Oi, what in the bloody hell were you doing to her ferret boy?" A red faced Ron asked.

"Ron…" Hermione began.

"How dare you get that close to **_MY HERMIONE_**." Ron yelled red faced.

"Ron, it was an accident, we both fell… wait did you just call me your Hermione?" She asked as she began to blush.

"Well… yeah that is why I came to look for you, I wanted to ask if…"

"Yes Ronald I would love too," Hermione said as she threw her arms around his neck.

Draco could not describe the feeling he was having, he wanted to kill Weasley for touching his Hermione _WHAT I HATE THAT BINT! _He said to him self.

"Awe how sweet, the know-it-all and the know-nothing-at-all are finally together, some one alert the Daily Prophet." Draco said as if proving to himself that he hated them just the same as always.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Good luck with that piece of work Weasley, it would be easier to break into Gringotts than get into her pants," Draco said as he smirked.

Hermione walked up to Malfoy slapped him hard in the face; she turned on her heel, grabbed Ron's hand and stormed out of the cabin.

The next half an hour Hermione was reeling. Ron was attempting to console her but she was having none of it. She found her mind wandering to the Heads compartment. She had almost kissed Draco Malfoy . She started to feel that burning sensation. She kept thinking that she almost had her first kiss. She closed her eyes and imagined kissing Draco. She desperately wanted to be kissed. _It is now or never. _She thought.

"Ronald … Kiss me," she said.

"What!" Ron said sounding literally shocked.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" She asked shyly.

"Of course I do," He said calmly.

"Then kiss me now!" She said a little impatiently.

Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. _This is nice,_ She thought when Ron gently probed his tongue into her mouth, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, so she mimicked Ron's actions. She massaged Ron's tongue with her own; she suddenly got brave and sucked on Ron's tongue.

A low moan escaped Ron's throat Slowly he untangled his hands from her hair and gentle moved and rubbed the out side of her shirt covering her breasts. She felt some what uncomfortable, be relaxed when his long started working fast in her mouth, she as loosing her self in his kiss. When suddenly she felt a cold hand on her bare breast.

Her eyes flew open and she pushed Ron away.

"RONALD!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry.. I just thought…": She stammered.

"You just thought what!...that… that I would let you man handle me after 30 minutes of dating!" she said murderously.

"Yes, you are mine now," He said possessively

"Yours! I am not property Ronald, I will not let you put your hands all over me!" She said a-matter-of-factly.

"Malfoy is right you are a prude!" Ron said as anger cursed through his veins.

'That's it I don't know what I thought dating you, we are over friendship and all! I hate you Ronald Weasley." Hermione said as she ran from the room and straight back into the Heads compartment.

"Why Draco, why did you have to say that! You just ruined my very first kiss thank you very much!" Hermione said almost on the verge of tears.

"What did I do?" he faked innocence.

"Because of you, I no longer have a boyfriend" she said hatefully.

"You're better off without him," he said truthfully.

"What?" she said truthfully surprised.

"You heard me…" he said plainly.

"That's enough, why are you being so civil towards me, you haven't even called me a mudblood once!." She said in utter confusion.

"People grown up." He said seriously.

"I very much doubt that, there is something different about you, and I intend to find out what it is," she said as she plopped down on seat furthest away from Malfoy and pulled out her favorite book, Alicia: My Story.

After about twenty minutes of silence Malfoy spoke.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"It's a Muggle book you would not be interested." She said honestly.

"Try me," he said.

"It is called Alicia: My Story, it is about a Holocaust Survivor.

"A Holo… what survivor?"

"Merlin, well I guess you have never heard of it. Well the Holocaust was… well it is surprisingly a lot like what is happening now. **Adolf Hitler** thought all Jewish people were below him, much like Voldemort and Muggleborns. He had followers, they were called Nazi's they were like Death Eater." Hermione saw Draco tense up.

"The Nazi's collected all Jewish people in Germany and surrounding areas (Any places with Jewish people.) He put them in concentration camps, the women and children were usually killed either by gas chamber or by cremation while still alive. The men and adolescent boys put to work and pretty much starved to death, before they were killed. This went on for years; Millions of Jewish people were murdered, before Hitler was finally defeated. This book is about a girl who survived all that. I guess what they say is true History always repeats it self." Hermione said as she lowered her head and began reading again.

"Hermione… Draco began.

"What did you just call me?" She asked apprehensively.

"Hermione, that is your name isn't it?"

"Well yes but.." Hermione began before she was cut off.

"You called me Draco earlier, so I am just returning the favor. Anyway would you mind if I borrowed that book some time?" He asked.

"Why so you can tell your father?" She asked in a snooty tone.

"Believe what you want, but not everyone wants to be like their fathers," he said as a single tear fell down his face. He quickly whipped it away and blanked out his face from any emotion, but it was too late Hermione saw.

"Sure here," she handed him the book. "I have already read it three times. You know Draco if you ever need anyone to talk to, I am here."

"Thanks Gran… Hermione." He said.

Neither spoke for the remainder of the journey to Hogwarts.

The sorting went as normally as it always did. The feast was lovely. She was still mad at Ron for being a complete insensitive jerk. He kept trying to apologize but she ignored it. She kept sneaking glances at the Slytherin table, Draco was reading the book she had lent him. Every time she would look over, Draco would look up from the book and smile at her then immediately turn his attention back to the book. As the feast finished Dumbledore stood

"Students, welcome back to another promising year. I would like to introduce our Head Boy Draco Malfoy, and our Head Girl, Hermione Granger." Applause erupted through out the Great Hall.

"Now if everyone would follow their prefects to their common rooms and do not forget classes start in the morning. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger please come to the front." Dumbledore said with the trademark twinkle in his eye.

"Hermione" some one said as she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Ron, I told you…" She began

"No it's Harry," he said as she turned around to face him.

"Oh Hiya Harry."

"You and Ron need to make up" he said bluntly.

"How can you say that, did he tell you what he did?" She asked hotly.

"Well no, but I am sure everything will be fine by breakfast." He said confidently

"I doubt it Harry, I will see you at breakfast, just so long as he is not there. Ask him tonight what he did, then you will see who is right and who is RON." Hermione said as she turned on her head and bounded up to where The Headmaster and Draco were waiting.

Ten minutes later the Headmaster was leading Draco and Hermione down an unfamiliar corridor, he stopped in front of a painting for two young lovers.

"What would you like your password to be?" The Headmaster asked with a slight smile.

"What! Were sharing a room, but McGonagall said we got our own dorms." Hermione said in a huff.

"That you do Miss Granger, but you will be sharing a common room and a lavatory.

"Oh"

"Well, once more what would you like your password to be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Freedom," Draco replied with a far off look in his eye.

"Good choice Mr. Malfoy. Alexandria, Charles, this is Hermione and Draco, the new password is Freedom, they may change it but only if they both agree."

"Very well you may enter," the young man in the painting referred to as Charles said as the portrait swung open.

"I am afraid this is where I leave you, patrols start tomorrow night." Dumbledore said as he left the hall and Draco and Hermione entered the common room.

"Oh my, its gorgeous," Hermione said as she examined the room that was a perfect balance of silver and gold.

"I suppose it is better that what you are used to being a mud… Muggleborn." He said with no malice behind his words

Hermione choose to ignore Draco's comment, instead she opted for rolling her eyes.

"Well good night Hermione," Draco said softly.

"Uh, good night Draco," Hermione said as she walked to her room.


	3. Chapter 3: BiPolar

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, well lets just say It would be a very very good day in Denver.

CHAPTER 3 – Bi-Polar

An hour later Draco lay awake having a rather odd fight with him self.

_Damn it, I do not like her_

_**Admit it, yes you do.**_

_Why would I like a Muggleborn?_

_**HA, you can't even bring your self to say it!**_

_What! I hate her, I loathe her, and she is beneath me. She is an ugly know-it-all, piece of dirt from the bottom of my shoe_

**_Right, and if you say it enough times you might actually start to believe it. _**

_I do, I hate her and that's final!_

_**Fine, I will relent for now, but this is far from over.**_

_Ha, we'll see about that!_

Draco, soon after feel asleep. The next morning in the shower Draco was wondering if he had made the right decision, the Angel on his right shoulder was telling him to get over him self. Draco shrugged off that nagging feeling and quickly rinsed and stepped out of the shower.

At that exact moment Hermione walked into the bathroom and collided with a very wet very naked Malfoy. Hermione could not help but stare, she had never seen a naked man before, I mean she had read all the text books out there but this was truly amazing.

"Like what you see Mudblood?" Draco said as he winced at the words.

"I um… Damn it Malfoy lock the damn door next time" Hermione yelled as she turned and stormed into her room. Once she was sure the coast was clear she crept into the restroom and but a strong locking charm on the door. She stood under the hot spray and she let her mind start to wonder.

_So he started with that Mudblood business. For a moment there I thought he had changed. Malfoy change? Yeah Right!_ Hermione scolded her self.

Meanwhile Draco was furiously getting dressed.

_How date that Mudblood look at my perfect body!_

_**You liked it!**_

_No, she is filth._

_**No, she is perfect.**_

_I am not going to act like an insane person; I am not fighting with my self._

Draco threw on his robes and stormed down to the Slytherin common room.

Back in the shower Hermione was still confused as ever. _How could Malfoy be so bloody bi-Polar. Ugh I hate him! You know who else I hate? Ron! What a bloody arse. How dare he think I am some damn slag. Just because I want to hold back from having sex until I am in love doesn't mean I am a prude. He should respect that!_

Frustrated, Hermione let out a groan and cleared her mind.

**When I fall In Love**

**It Will Be Forever**

She sang before she broke down and cried. Her one shot at love this year has already been ruined. She shut off the shower and went to get ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4: School

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, I only swell in it.**

**Chapter 4 : School's in session**

Hermione decided to skip breakfast; she did not want to face Ron. Her first class was Arimathancy, good things Harry or Ron weren't in this class, she could not face them just it. She was about an hour early, so she took out her favorite book Hogwarts a History ten minutes later she felt eyes burning into the back of her head. She slowly turned around to find Malfoy staring at her.

"Stop Malfoy, I don't know what is going on with you, but you are so fuckin bi-polar, one minute you are nice, and the next you are the same prat you have always been. Just pick one already." She said angrily.

"You would like that wouldn't you Mudblood, you want me to be nice to you and your boyfriend Weasel, but…"

"He's not my boyfriend, or have you forgotten?" Hermione looked at him warily.

"Regardless, you are below me, I hate you and I always have!" He said evilly.

"What ever Malfoy I am done with you," Hermione said as he turned her attention to her book. She thinks Malfoy said something back, but she simply ignored him.

A few minutes before class was to start, she glanced at him and noticed him reading the book she had lent him on the train. She was about to comment on it when people starting to file into class. She didn't even give Malfoy a second thought the entire class.

She was looking forward to her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was curious to see who the new teacher was. She was not looking forward however, to seeing Ron, Harry and Malfoy. She walked into the class early and was stunned by who she saw.

"Bill Weasley?"

"Uh Hermione it is Professor Weasley now, but you can still call me Bill out side of class." He said with a goofy grin.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, I thought you were working at Gringotts?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was, but it got boring. When Dumbledore approached me to teach, I just could not turn him down. I was wondering if you, Ron and Harry would like to come by for tea this weekend?" He asked.

"Um…Er…" Hermione did not want to tell Bill that she was no longer friends with Ron, but luckily students started pouring into class. Hermione stood at the back of the class and waited before Harry and Ron were seated and then she took a seat next to Neville. Ron desperately tried to get her attention but she simply ignored him.

"Good morning students, I am Professor Weasley," Bill said. Everyone mouth was hanging open, Including Ron's.

"I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." The class started a discussion of what they already knew, so this was a basically get to know one another class.

Halfway through the class Neville handed Hermione a letter from Harry.

_Hermione,_

_Ron just told me what happened. I am so sorry that he did that to you. I don't want to loose you both as friends. I will try to knock some sense into him. _

_Your friend always,_

_Harry_

Hermione hurriedly scribbled her response.

_Harry,_

_I am not asking you to choose between us, but please do not try to repair this. I no longer want to associate my self with him. And you will/would never loose my friendship._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sent the letter back to Harry. All the while she could feel Malfoy staring daggers into the back of her skull. She choose to ignore Malfoy and everyone else for the remainder of the period.

When the period was over she ran out of class and headed straight for the great Hall and began to fill her plate. She blocked everyone and everything else out, until she felt some one sit next to her.

"Hermione, I have thought more about it and what Ron did was uncalled for. I have told him to stay far away from you… and from me." Harry said.

Hermione was shocked. _Harry is no longer friends with Ron?_ " Harry, I don't want you ruin your friendship with Ron on account of me." Hermione said honestly.

"Ron ruined our friendship when he hurt you." He said honestly.

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes, at least there was some one who still cared about here!

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around him.


	5. Chapter 5: How Do You Feel About Me?

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Harry Potter, Woe is me. If I did, I would live at the beach and drink margaritas all day!

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. I agree Ron's and Hermione's relationship felt rushed, but it the reason for it was two fold. Once Hermione needed her heart broken. Two it got the wheels in Malfoy's head turning.

Chapter 5: How Do you Feel About Me?

The next few weeks went nicely for Hermione. She and Harry grew even closer. Harry would spend every evening with Hermione in her common room. They talked about friends, family, food, they same stuff they always had. About a month after school had began Hermione and Harry were relaxing in the Heads common room when Harry asked Hermione a question that startled her.

"Hermione how do you feel about me?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I'm not quite sure I follow." She said a bit confused.

"Well, we have been spending a lot of time together, and well… er… I have sort of developed feelings for you." Harry said quietly.

"Wow Harry, I don't know what to say," Hermione said honestly.

"Say yes, that you will go out with me." He said with a shy smile.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I felt something for her, but I was wrong." He said.

"Ok Harry I will go out with you, but only under certain conditions." She said strongly.

"Okay…"

"One, our friendship will come first."

"I can do that."

"Second, you will respect the fact that I am no where near ready to have sex." She said as she winced a little.

"Of course I would never pressure you into anything."

"Well then my answer is yes," As a smile graced her face.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear. He leaned in to kiss Hermione when the portrait opened.

"Mudblood get your arse over here, we have paperwork to do!" Malfoy yelled with out even looking up.

"Listen here ferret, you will never speak to my girlfriend like that again!" Harry said as the anger built up inside of him.

"Girlfriend? Eh Mudblood, first Weasel and now Potty, you really do get around huh?" he said with his trade mark smirk.

"You arse…" Harry began

"No Harry, he not worth it, besides I do have Heads duties to take care of. I will meet you in the Gryffindor common room in a few hours ok?" She asked.

"Fine baby, just be careful." Harry whispered.

"I will," Hermione said as Harry bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips before departing.

"OK Malfoy lets get this over with," Hermione said though gritted teeth.

The two sat in dead silence for the next hour doing paperwork. Once they were done Hermione spoke.

"You know Malfoy, you may be Bi-Polar but that Mublood comment is really getting tired. And just for your information I am not easy or a slag. Remember my name isn't Pansy Parkinson. So it would do you good to remeber that!" Hermione said before she stormed out of the room and out to the portrait hole.

Hermione was still fuming by the time she reached the common room. Harry looked up when he heard the portrait opened.

"Hermione baby, what happened?" He asked in a very sincere, concerned voice.

"Nothing I have gave the ferret a piece of my mind," She said in a huff.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Harry , I am fine really." Hermione reassured him.

"Okay then, now come here I missed you!"

Hermione giggled (for the first time, in her life) and sat next to Harry and intertwined her hands.

They sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours , when Harry slid he arm around her shoulder and she laid her had against Harry's. Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Bloody Hell… is that why you turned me down, so you could shag Harry!" A furious Ron asked.

"Ron wait, it's not what it looks like!" Hermione screamed, then thought for a moment. "No, it is exactly what it looks like. Harry is my boyfriend, unlike you he has respect for me and my wishes. Now if you can't respect that then I guess our friendship was never meant to me mended." Hermione sobbed and she turned and ran all the way back to her dorm and threw her self on her bed and cried her self to sleep.

Hermione woke up at 5 am the next morning and decided to get a jump on her day. She got up to take a shower then planned on going to the Library for a bit of light reading.

Draco was sleeping a having a very nice dream consisting of torturing first years until he dream rapidly changed.

He was suddenly at the black lake. Across the water he could see some ones figure, it was a woman, but he could not see her face. The Woman began to sing.

**When I fall In love**

**It Will be Forever**

**Or I'll Never Fall In Love**

She sounded like an angel, her voice was so pure, so beautiful

**In a restless world**

**Love has ended **

**before it's begun**

**And too many**

**moon light kisses**

**Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun**

Draco called out to her.

**When I Give My Heart**

**It Will be Completely**

**Or I'll Never Give My Heart**

Draco jumped into the lake and began swimming toward the woman.

**And the moment I feel that you can feel that way too**

**Is when I fall in love you with**

Draco reached the other side of the lake just as the woman finished the song. When he pulled him self out of the water and looked to where she was standing she was gone. He called after to but to no avail.

Draco sat up in his bed, covered in gooseflesh. "Damn that felt so real," he desperately tried to fall back to sleep, but with no luck. He got and walked in to the bathroom just as Hermione was walking out

"Mudblood," Draco said with no emotion what so ever.

"Arsehole," Hermione said back.

Draco watched her leave and the gooseflesh rose up on his skin once more. He shrugged it off and took his shower.


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions of Love

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I called her and asked if I could have it, but I knew got a return call, wonder what?

Chapter 6: Confessions of Love

Hermione left the library on time. She headed for the great hall and sat down a few minutes later when breakfast was in full swing. She noticed that Harry and Ron were no where to be found. She heard the fluttering of wings, she looked up and saw Hedwig, Harry's owl swoop down in front of her and dropped 2 envelopes in front of her, both with her name on it. She opened one.

_Hermione,_

_I'm Sorry._

_Ronald_

Hermione smiled to her self. She knew how much it meant to Ron, and how hard it was for him to apologize. She looked at the second enveloped and opened it.

_Mimi, (Harry's nickname for her)_

_Ron and I talked it over, he understands that we did not do this on purpose. I told him how I feel about you. He understands and apologizes. You know I have never felt this way before Hermione. I think I am in love with you. You do not have to respond yet. I will let you process your feelings and I will come to your room after dinner. _

_I love you,_

_Harry_

Hermione re-read the letter countless time. Harry loved her? She, for the first time in her life was speechless. She hadn't realized that she was walking until she wound up in her common room and ended up sitting on the couch. She began to cry. She did not know if she loved Harry. They had only been dating for twenty-four hours. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts, she did not hear Malfoy enter the room.

_Why is she crying?_ Draco asked him self. _No, I do not care!_ He reminded him self. He looked over and her and noticed that she as a letter in her hands. She wasn't paying attention, so he ripped the letter out of her hands and began to read. By the time she figured out what was going on he had finished the letter.

"Malfoy give that back!" She demanded.

"Too late Mudblood, so the golden trio is back together, how sweet! And Potter loves the Mudblood, how touching!" He said in a sick sweet voice.

Hermione tried to stop her self, but with no success, she began to cry again.

"What do you know abut love Malfoy? You father was a sadistic son of a bitch. And you are a perfect carbon copy of him. I may not know if I love Harry, but at least I cam capable of love. You know, for a brief moment on the train I thought you had changed. I guess I was wrong. You have always been, and will always be Lucius Malfoy incarnate. "She screamed. She did not give him a chance to respond she stomped to her room and slammed the door.

Not more than two seconds later Draco bust in.

"Your wrong! I am nothing like that arsehole, would that bastard have done this?" he said as he brought his lips down on Hermione and kissed her with more passion than she had ever felt before.

Hermione felt fireworks shoot through her. She was feeling strange things in her lower abdominal region. She began to kiss him back. Surprised by this he deepened the kiss. Hermione moaned into his mouth. This shocked Draco out of his daze and he stepped back from Hermione.

"Don't ever say I am my father, you honestly think blood matters to me? You think I want to be the next Dark Lord? Well news flash, I don't! And don't you ever forget that!" Draco yelled as he ran back to his room.

Hermione stood there dumb founded. She kissed Draco Malfoy. _Oh no Harry! I cheated on Harry with Malfoy! _ She yelled at her self. She had to think, why did she feel excitement when she kissed Malfoy. Why didn't she feel that way when she kissed Harry. She would have to tell Harry. NO! It was a one time thing. She likes Harry she would just forget about Malfoy.

Meanwhile in Draco's room, he was pacing.

_Why did I just kiss her, and more importantly, why did I like it? _ He asked him self. He had to admit that was the best kiss he ever had. _No, she is a prissy know-it-all. _She just happens to be the best kisser he had come across._ I haven't been laid in months anything would be good right now. _ Draco was exhausted he collapsed on he bed and feel into a fitful sleep.

Hermione felt dirty, she had cheated on her first real boyfriend. She needed to shower. She hurriedly got in the shower and scrubbed her self until she was bright red. She sighed and began to sing.

Draco's dream was a normal one. He was walking though his Manor when he heard her singing.

**When I fall In love**

**It Will be Forever**

**Or I'll Never Fall In Love**

He started running towards the voice.

**In a restless world**

**Love has ended **

**before it's begun**

**And too many**

**moon light kisses**

**Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun**

Draco frantically opened doors looking for her.

**When I Give My Heart**

**It Will be Completely**

**Or I'll Never Give My Heart**

The Library, she's in the Library. Draco sprinted towards the large room.

**And the moment I feel that you can feel that way too**

**Is when I fall in love you with**

Draco swung the door open and there stood the woman, her back was facing him. She was a little clearer this time. He noticed he beautiful curly chestnut hair, he wanted to run his fingers through it. Draco was suddenly awoken by some one yelling.

"That's it!" Hermione screamed giddily.

Draco was roused by Hermione's voice in the bathroom. "Pipe down in there Granger." He said still half asleep.

"Oh go throw your self off a bridge Malfoy!" Their kiss forgotten as Hermione retreated to her room to formulate her plan. She sat down and began to think. She would simply tell Harry that she loved him. Then she would make her self fall in love with him. He was Harry after all, she could see her self loving him. She grabbed some parchment and began to write a note.

_Harry,_

_I know we are not supposed to be for another nine hours, but I can not wait. Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower ASAP_

_Hermione_

Quickly Hermione got dressed. And ran into the Great Hall, up to a first year Gryffindor.

"You are Edward Singleton aren't you?"

The terrified looking first year nodded and said, "Yes Miss Granger."

"Good, can you take this note to Harry Potter in the Common Room?" She said

"You want me to talk to Harry Potter?" the boys eyes grew wide.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend, please I need this favor." She said with a little smile

"Ok, for you Miss Granger, I will"

"Thanks Edward," She said as he ran off and Hermione made her way to the Tower.


	7. Chapter 7: Apologies and Aspirations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, though any new character I introduce, I mine! Laughs Evilly

CHAPTER 7 - Apologies and Aspirations

Hermione reached the Tower and waited for about ten minutes before she heard foot steps behind her.

"Well, that didn't take very long baby." She said as a smile played across her lips.

"Hermione," her name was said just above a whisper.

She turned to see Draco standing there. "Draco?" She asked softly.

"Look, I just wanted to say I am sorry for kissing you. It was wrong of me to do that, especially since you have a boyfriend, so what I guess I am trying to say is that I am sorry Hermione," He said with a sad sigh.

"Draco, I am sorry for what I said. You have changed, but forget it ever happened. Now please can we talk about this later, Harry is on his way here." She begged.

Malfoy nodded and left, just as he was walking out, Harry walked it.

"Ferret Boy," Harry said in acknowledgement

"Potter," Malfoy said.

"Hermione, what did he want?" Harry said curiously.

"Oh just heads business, any way I didn't ask you heat to talk about Malfoy. Did you mean what you wrote in the letter?" She asked.

"Yes Mimi, I did, I love you." He said with a smile.

Hermione too a few deep breaths, "I… Love you too."

Harry swept Hermione in his arms.

"Oh Mimi, you have made me so happy." Harry said as he kissed her softly on the lips. . Hermione slightly opened her mouth to give him entrance. She sighed. Harry took this as encouragement as she wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her harder, he broke away.

"Hermione, do you think we should take our relationship to the next level?" He asked.

"Harry, I know I said I love you, but I am just not ready for that yet."

"I understand, just so long as I know you love me, I can wait as long as need be," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh Harry, you are the best boyfriend ever!" Hermione yelled.

"I know," Harry said with fake arrogance. "I better get back; I promised Ron that we would practice Quidditch.

"It's ok I have homework." She said truthfully

"See you tonight love?" He asked hopefully

"Yes," She said as she gave him a goodbye kiss and went their separate ways.

An hour later she was sitting in her common room, thinking. She should be happy, she should be thinking about her wonderful boyfriend, instead she could not stop thinking about Draco. The more she thought about it the more she knew she had to speak to him. She rose and walked over to his bedroom door and softly rapped on it. Within moments he opened the door.

"Hi, I think we need to talk," Hermione said calmly.

"Yes," Was all he said in return.

The made the way over to the couch, after a few agonizing moments of silence Hermione spoke

"Draco, why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"I really don't know, I guess I wanted you to know that I was not Lucius."

"Oh, do you hate me?"

"No, not for your blood, I do not hate you at all; I guess I am just jealous." He said in a serious tone.

"Jealous of me, Why?" She asked utterly confused.

"Because you get better grades then me, you actually have friends and you are a good hearted person." He said softly.

"The only reason I get better grades than you is because I study like there is no tomorrow, you have friends, Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, and Parkinson, and from what I have seen of you this year, you do have a good heart." She said honestly remember the good side to him.

"They aren't my friends," He said just above a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason they pretended to like me was because of my father," he said ashamed.

"Oh, I am sorry,"

"Don't be, I would rather be a loner than have friends like that." He said with a little more confidence in his voice.

"I know this might not mean much, but I would like to be your friend," She said sincerely.

"Hermione, I can't, the Dark Lord is still out there, he has spies in Slytherin, he wants me to join him, I can't let you get hurt," Him realizing that he did care for here, but as a friend or as more he wasn't quite sure.

"Hello… if you haven't noticed the Dark Lord already hates me, besides I am sure you could really use a friend right now.

"Ok, but we have to keep this quiet from everyone, if any of the Slytherins find out, the would hurt you for sure, not to mention if Potter found out he would kill me." He said with a tiny laugh.

"Okay deal!" Hermione said as she stuck he hand out for him to take. He reached out to accept her friendship, the moment their hands touched there was a definite spark, and once they both felt it they withdrew their hands quickly.

"So did you finish the book I lent you?" She asked in attempt to break the tension.

"Yes actually, I have read it twice, I actually cried." He admitted

"The great Draco Malfoy, sex god of Slytherin actually cried at a book?"

"Yeah so," he said defensively

"No, I was kidding, I think that is wonderful." She said with a laugh.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," She said honestly.

"Oh ok, so what do we do now?" He asked realizing that he never really has any true friends before.

"Well, we are friends now, so let's talk." She said cheerfully.

"Okay," He said a bit skeptically.

Draco and Hermione spent the next eight hours discussing many different things like old friends, books, studies, science, the did not realize it but that had completely missed dinner. They were brought back to reality when there was a knock at the portrait.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Draco yelled. He was having such a good time; he did not want to be bothered.

"Sod off Malfoy, I am here for Mimi." Harry's voice could be heard from the other side of the picture.

Draco turned to Hermione and whispered, "Mimi?" with a laugh.

"Don't ask now go, before he starts freaking out." Hermione said in panic mode.

"Okay, see you later," he said as he disappeared into his room.

Hermione opened the portrait and let Harry in. He immediately grabbed her and kissed her hard. Once the spilt apart a breathless Hermione said, "Harry, what was that for?"

"I just really missed you all day." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh Harry, I missed you too," she lied, she hadn't even thought about him the entire time she was with Draco.

Weeks seem to fly by; Hermione spent her days with Harry and Ron or just Harry. And she spent her nights with Draco. She really enjoyed his company. They had intellectual conversation. I mean she loved her best friends, but their conversations were anything from intellectual. Just take the second weekend in November. Hermione, Ron and Harry were at the Three Broomsticks, they were having a butter beer and just relaxing and having a rather dull conversation about what else, Quidditch. Hermione was bored, and needed to be conversationally stimulated so she brought up a rather interesting subject.

"Hey guys, did you read in the daily prophet, and Potions Master Micah Mason as nearly created bone replenishing potion, that takes half the time and is not nearly as painful as skeletal grow? He say that he has almost got it completed there are just still a few minor details to work out." She said as adrenalin filled her body, she just knew that this was a subject that they would love to talk about.

"Uh… that's great Mimi…So any way Ron, I still say that Tanner needs to step up his game." Harry said turning his attention back to Ron.

Hermione was hurt; she thought that for once she might e able to have a decent conversation with them! Boy was she wrong.

"Listen guys, sorry to interrupt, but I am feeling a little sick, I think I am going to go back to my room, I will see you at dinner." She said

"Okay sure," Harry said with out even looking her way.

Hermione was fuming, some boyfriend! She needs some one to talk to.

She reached her common room within thirty minutes. She stormed through the portrait, to where Draco was sitting.

"Hey what's wrong?" Draco said in a worried voice.

"Oh the same stuff, boring conversation from the two dunderheads, which are my boyfriend and best friend."

"I am sorry, did you attempt to make sure conversation livelier?' he asked.

"Yes, I told them about Potions Master Micah Mason and his near breakthrough for the new bone re-growth potion, but they didn't even care!" she fumed.

"Oh yes, I read about that, I honestly think if he gets finds the missing ingredient this potion will revolutionize bone re-growth was we know it." He said.

Hermione was amazed. Finally she had a friend with the same interests as her. They talked about this new discovery for hours, and they were very content.


	8. Chapter 8 Most Wonderful Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Le Sigh

_A/N if you want a link to the song check my profile!_

**Chapter 8 - The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

It was now the first day of winter break. Harry and Ron decided to go to the Burrow. Hermione stayed behind as did Draco.

"He keeps asking me if I am ready to go to the next step, but the thing is, I am not. I can tell he is terribly upset, but he keeps shrugging it off," Hermione admitted to Draco.

"Then he does not deserve you love," Draco said.

"Well, the things is, I don't love him," Hermione finally admitted to Draco.

"What. I hear you tell him so all the time," Draco said confused.

"Well I started telling him because I thought I would grow to love him. But the truth is kissing him is like kissing my brother." Hermione admitted, if felt good to get that off her chest.

Draco tried his hardest to suppress a laugh.

"I think I want to break up with him, I think I have feeling for some one else," what she could not tell him was that he was the one she had feelings for.

"Wow Angel (His nick name for her), that's great. You know I think I am in love with some one." He said with a genuine smile.

Hermione could not contain her smile "Who is it Dragon? (He nick name for him)

"That's the thing, I don't know, she comes to me in my dreams almost every morning. She sings, I know she is real. It is like she is singing to me, but I never get to see her face." Draco was with an exasperated sigh.

"What song does she sing?" She asked curiously.

"That's the weird part, I can never remember the next morning when I wake up. But I know it is the same song every time." Draco said

Well I heard this song once, and I started to believe it, it saysa dream is a wish your heart makes." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Wow, that is perfect, you know Angel, I am glad we became friends," He said as he hugged her and trotted off to bed.

"I just wish we could be more my beautiful Dragon," She whispered as he walked out of the room.

It was now Christmas Eve. Draco has had the dream of that woman every morning and he was desperate. Hermione was helping him to find a spell that would reveal the woman's face. Though she was still deciding whether or not to break up with Harry, whether Draco wanted her or not. She had been in the Library all day when she finally stumbled across something in the restricted section.

The book read: Some one calling out to you in your dreams? Can you never see their face? Say this spell before you sleep and their true identity will be revealed to you by morning.

Somnium Inclino ut Verum-i

Once the spell is said. The next time you dream your mystery person will be revealed.

"Angel you found it, you brilliant, brilliant witch!" Draco gushed

That night before bed, Draco said the spell and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

It was two in the morning and Hermione could not sleep. She needed to think her feelings through; she knew Draco was sound asleep. Since she did her best thinking in the shower, she knew she would not disturb him, she decided to have a soak.

She stood under the warm spray, deciding what to do. Draco was in love with some one else. She did not love Harry. She was destined to be alone, to never find love. She almost felt like not singing, she wanted to give up. But she decided to give it one last try. So she began to sing that very familiar song.

Draco was dreaming of Quidditch when he dreamed changed, he was laying in bed thinking when the song started.

**When I fall In love**

**It Will be Forever**

**Or I'll Never Fall In Love**

He sat up in his bed, the singing was coming from the bathroom. He pinched himself, it did not hurt, he was still dreaming,

**In a restless world**

**Love has ended **

**before it's begun**

**And too many**

**moon light kisses**

**Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun**

He reached for the door knob and pushed the door open.

**When I Give My Heart**

**It Will be Completely**

**Or I'll Never Give My Heart**

The room was filled with steam, but he could make out a woman's body no more then a few steps away.

**And the moment I feel that you can feel that way too**

**Is when I fall in love you with**

Draco stared, that was in woman he loved, and she is just so close.

"Atlast, I want to say I love you."

He woman began to turn around and he woke up.

"Damn it" he mumbled, he was about to turn over and go back to sleep with the song began again.

**When I fall In love**

**It Will be Forever**

**Or I'll Never Fall In Love**

Draco stood and ran to the door, he pinched him self hard "Son of a Death Eater, that hurt," He said

**In a restless world**

**Love has ended **

**before it's begun**

**And too many**

**moon light kisses**

**Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun**

He opened the door, he stood and watched.

**When I Give My Heart**

**It Will be Completely**

**Or I'll Never Give My Heart**

Draco was mere centimeters from her. He finally remember the song, he sang softly with her.

**And the moment I feel that you can feel that way too**

**Is when I fall in love you with**

The woman had heard some one singing, she began to turn around.

"Wait," Draco called out "You are the woman of my dreams and I love you." He said suddenly breathless.

"Dragon," the woman said as she turned around.

"Angel, it was you? You are my dream girl?" Draco asked.

Before Hermione had a chance to respond Draco took her very naked body in his arms and kissed her like his life depended on it. Hermione moaned into his kiss and slowly brought her hand into his hair. The stayed like this for a while, until they could no longer breathe, they reluctantly pulled away.

"Draco, I have feelings for you, I couldn't tell you before, because I wasn't sure my self." Hermione said in breathless anticipation.

Draco swooped a still very naked and very wet Hermione in his arms and brought her to his bed.

"Um, Draco I don't think…" Hermione began.

"Shh.. Angel we aren't going to do anything, I have finally found you, and I am not letting you go. I am going to hold you thought the night," He said as he placed her on his bed.

The next morning Draco thought it had all been a dream. He was disappointed. He moved to get out of bed, but could not; there was a weight on his chest. There lying on his chest was Hermione, her brown mass of curls spread across him. He sighed, _so this is what Happiness feel like_ he thought to him self. He never wanted it to end. Draco kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Happy Christmas Angel."

"Happy Christmas Dragon," she said in a low seductive voice. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up"

"How long have you been awake," he asked.

"Long enough to know that you snore," She said with a laugh.

"Malfoys do not snore!" Draco insisted.

"Okay, sure what ever you say," She said.

"Hey, I got you something," as Draco pulled out a box from his night stand.

"Wait, I got something for you too," Hermione grabbed Draco's wand and said "Accio Draco's present," as a present flew into the room and into her hands.

"Here," she said as she handed him his present.

"You open your first," He said as he watched Hermione open her present.

"Oh Draco, it is beautiful," She gushed, It was the most exquisite brace let she had ever seen, he was covered in Rubies and Emeralds. It was perfect.

"Read the inscription," He instructed her.

"To Angel, the best friend a Dragon could ask for," she read out loud. She began to cry. "Draco, this is the best gift anyone has ever given to me," She said as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Now your turn," She said excitedly.

Draco quickly opened the gift, his eyes lit up. Inside the box was a name plate that said Draco Malfoy, President & CEO- Malfoy Limited.

Also, stationary and a 24 karat old pen with his initials engraved on it.

"Oh Angel, this is perfect. I can't believe you remembered. I told you I was taking over Malfoy Limited months ago!" He picked her up and swung her around.

Among all the merriment Hermione heard a soft pecking in the window.

"Hedwig? Oh my god Draco, what about Harry?" She asked in bewilderment

"What about him," he said nonchalantly.

"I have to tell him, I don't want to hurt him though," She said as she walked over and let Hedwig in, the bird dropped off the package and left right after. Hermione opened the package and reading the enclosed letter.

_Mimi,_

_Happy Christmas! I wish more than anything I could see your face when to you open the gift, don't forget to read the inscription._

_All my love,_

_Harry._

"Uh oh, I have a bad feeling about this," She said as she unwrapped the small box. Once it was opened she gasped at the present enclosed.


	9. Chapter 9: What A Difference a Day Makes

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter… Blah Blah Blah you know the rest.

Chapter 9: What A Difference a Day Makes

It was a gold locket. She slowly opened the locket and nearly dropped it. The Inscription said:

Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife.

Love Harry

P.S. Please give me your answer on the first day back in the Great Hall at breakfast.

Hermione started to cry "What have I done, I am such a slag!" She said as she began to cry harder.

"Shh Angel," Draco said as he took her in her arms. "You are not a slag, you don't love him." He said comfortingly.

"But, I could not wait to leave him before I fell in love with you." She said honestly.

"Well, it all happened so… wait, you're in love with me, since when?" Draco asked.

"From the moment you kissed me in the shower," She said with a small smile.

"Wow, well write back to Potter, and tell him to come here straight away, then you will let him down. We will keep our relationship quiet for a while, just until everything calms down with Potter then we can announce our courtship to the world" Draco said as he kissed her forehead.

"You are amazing, will you help me write the letter," She said.

"Anything for my Angel," Draco said with a genuine smile. The sat together and began to write.

_Harry,_

_We need to discuss something. Please come to my common room strait way after you get back to school. Thank you for the locket. The password is forgiven._

_Always,_

_Hermione_

Hermione and Draco walked to the Owlery hand in hand and she sent the letter to Harry. After sending the letter, Hermione and Draco walked around the Black Lake. Draco stopped at the shore and got down on one knee.

"Hermione when I figured out I was in love with my dream girl, I got this. My Dear Angel will you go steady with me?" He said as he blushed a little.

Hermione's heart was racing, it was the most gorgeous ring she ever saw, it matched her bracelet perfectly.

"Yes Draco, I will go steady with you!" Hermione said with a huge smile on her face. Draco released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. A slow smile crept across his face. He picked her up and swung her around.

Over the next few weeks of winter break, Hermione and Draco became really close. She was still not ready for sex, but they had gotten further then Hermione ever had before.

The night before all students were to return they were laying on a blanket on the floor in front of a massive fire. Her shirt and bra were long since discarded. Draco gently lay on top of her kissing her and softly kneading her breasts. He could not get enough of her, he was intoxicated by her. Hermione arched her back pressing her self into him. Draco was in heaven, when he felt something sharp poking his neck.

"Remove your self from my fiancée," Harry said with pure hatred in his voice.

"Harry," Hermione screamed.

"What did you force her to do, you Death Eater?" Harry screamed.

"Harry he didn't force me!" Hermione protested, still desperately trying to cover her self.

"Ha, what do you to Malfoy, put an Imperio on my fiancée," Harry screeched.

"Harry, I am not your fiancée, please we have to talk, Draco please excuse us." Hermione pleaded, Draco nodded.

"I will be in my room, just yell if you need me Angel," Draco said as he disappeared into his room.

"Hermione what in the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry asked in anger and confusion.

"Harry, I love you, but not how you think I do. I love you like I love Ron, as brothers. I am sorry I can't marry you, I am in love with Draco." Hermione said attempting not to cry.

"What the fuck Mimi, what did he do to you!" Harry yelled.

"Damn it Harry, I am trying to tell you he didn't do anything. I love him and he loves me!" Hermione said with wild abandon.

"Hermione listen to your self, this is Malfoy!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I realize that, but we are in love and are going steady." Hermione said curtly.

"You are nothing but a slag! First Ron, then me, you are nothing but a lowly whore and I hate you!" Harry spat with anger.

Hermione began to cry.

"Now Potter, that is no way to be talking to the love of my life," Draco said as he came out of his room as wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Now either apologize or get the fuck out!" Draco boomed.

"Me apologize? She is the cheating whore, who deserves to be bitch slapped!" Harry yelled as he advanced on Hermione.

Without any hesitation Draco pointed his wand, muttered a spell which sent Harry flying out of the room.

Draco walked up to the portrait, "We would wish to change the password. Furthermore, no students other than Hermione and my self are allowed in here unless we are with them." Draco said in a calm demeanor.

"As you wish, what would you like your new password to be?

"Somnium Inclino ut Verum-I" Draco said with a smirk.

"Is that acceptable to you miss?" he portrait asked Hermione. She simply nodded.

"It has been changed," the portrait informed them.

"Good, under no circumstances is Harry Potter, or Ronald Weasley allowed in." Draco boomed.

"Understood Sir," the portrait said.

Draco slowly turned to Hermione, "Angel please get dressed, I am taking you out." He said.

"Dragon, I don't feel like it, I just want to have a lie down." Hermione said though half closed eye lids.

"Please my beautiful Angel, I have been planning this all week," he begged.

"Okay love, give me ten minutes," she said

"It's a formal event," Draco informed her.

"Okay then give me thirty minutes," she changed her mind.

True to her word thirty minutes later she stepped out of her room and took Draco's breath away. She was gorgeous in her emerald green dress robes; they were a belated Christmas present from Draco's mother.

"I'm ready!" Hermione said in a chipper voice.

"Wow love, you look… perfect," Draco said in awe.

Hermione blushed, she never did take compliments well.

"Well lets get going," Draco said as he held his arm out for her to take.


	10. Chapter 10: I Would Like You To Meet

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Harry Potter, or his Likeness, Please do not Sue me.**

**A/N: I HAVE MADE A BANNER FOR THIS STORY IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IT PELASE VISIT ****http/ It is under When I Fall In Love**

**Chapter 10 I Would Like You To Meet**

Twenty minutes later Draco and Hermione reach an apparition point just out side of Hogwarts.

"Love, hold on to me," Draco said.

Hermione did as Draco asked; she felt the familiar pull in her navel but just as quickly as it had begun it was over. She looked around and she was in the most beautiful entrance hall she had ever seen. A small house elf appeared.

"Welcome home Master Draco, can I take your coasts and get you a drink?" The elf asked.

"Thank you Biddy, I shall have a fire whiskey and for you dear?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Tea, please," Hermione informed Draco.

"She will have tea Biddy. This is Hermione Granger, you are to treat her with the same respect as my mother," Draco said in an even voice.

"Yes Sir, of course," Biddy bade as she disappeared.

"Was I hallucinating or were you just pleasant to that house elf?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Long story. Summary, I never liked torturing those littler buggers Lucius made me. After his death I tried to pay them, but they refused. Then I tried to free them, but they stuck around. So they get fed well, the get decent clothes and they are treated nicely." Draco said.

"Wow, I can't believe you are the same person who tortured me for the past six years." Hermione said with a cheeky grin.

"In the flesh dear," Draco said with an elongated sigh as Biddy reappeared.

"Master Draco, Miss Hermione, Mistress Narcissa is awaiting your arrival in the main parlor."

"Thank you Biddy," Draco said as the elf squeaked and left.

"I am meeting your mother tonight?" Hermione said a little apprehensive.

"Yes Surprise! She is very excited to meet you." Draco said happily.

"No, I can't I look horrible," Hermione said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Angel, you look perfect, she will love you, just relax," Draco said as he placed a very soft kiss on Hermione's lips.

The arrived in front on the Main Parlor as another house elf appeared and began to speak. "May I announce the arrival of Master Draco and Miss Hermione Granger.

The doors swung open.

"Ah, Draco darling, it is so very good to see you," his mother said as she kissed him on the cheek. "And this must be the beautiful girl friend I have heard so much about. Hermione dear it is so good to finally meet you." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said politely.

"What is all the Mrs. Malfoy nonsense, you may call me Narcissa." She said warmly, that made Hermione feel like she was talking to Mrs. Weasley, instead of Draco's mum.

Hermione nodded and followed Draco's lead and sat opposite of Narcissa.

"Oh dear, those dress robes look wonderful on you. " Narcissa said cheerfully.

"Thank you Narcissa, I am sorry that I did not get you anything." Hermione said truthfully.

"Pish posh, you make my only son happy. That is the best gift a mother could ask for." Narcissa said with a knowing glance at Draco. As Hermione blushed a deep crimson.

"Hermione would you mind letting Biddy escort you to the dining Hall, while I have a brief word with mother?" Draco asked.

"Not at all," Hermione said as she rose and followed Biddy out of the room. Once Draco was sure Hermione was gone he spoke.

"Mother I was wondering if you would mind having the family ring cleaned and re-sized for me?" Draco asked shyly.

"Oh my, are you planning on proposing?" Narcissa asked excitedly, she really did want grandchildren.

"Well, not tomorrow mother, at graduation most likely."

"Well this is very sudden son," she said as she realized that the two has only been together for a short while.

"Mother it took me over six years to realize how special she is. I am not going to give her up." Draco said with all sincerity.

"Very well Draco, I will take care of everything," Narcissa assured him.

"Thank you mother, now let's have dinner,"

Draco and Narcissa joined Hermione in the Dining Hall. She was looking rather uncomfortable.

Angel, Darling, I am so sorry about that, business matters you know," Draco lied rather convincingly

"It's quite alright," She said turning her attention to the matriarch. "Narcissa you have a very lovely home."

"Thank you, I have been working feverishly on ridding this place of Dark Arts memorabilia." Narcissa stated as a house elf popped in.

"Dinner is served," The small creature announced and with a wave of his hand a feast appeared before the,. Once they all had their fill Draco stood.

"Good evening mother, I wish to give Hermione a tour of the manor. We promise to visit again soon."

"Very well, good night Draco. Hermione it was very nice to see you. Please do come visit again soon." Narcissa said as she rose and hugged the duo.

"Yes, I will, thank you for a lovely time Narcissa." Hermione said honestly.

Hermione and Draco toured the Manor. Draco showed her the Grand Ballroom, the indoor pool, the Library which Hermione had to be drugged out of. Finally they stopped in front of a large mahogany double door. Draco pushed the door opened with ease.

"This my love, is my chamber." Draco said proudly.

Hermione smiled and walked and studied, she reached his wardrobe and say two little children a boy and a girl, the boy obviously being Draco playing together.

"Who is this in the picture with you," Hermione asked curiously.

"Um, that's Pansy, see we have been betrothed since birth." He admitted hesitantly.

"What," Hermione yelled.

"Wait, since my father is gone, I am no longer under any obligation to marry her." Draco said quickly

"Oh," Hermione said with a little frown as she moved to his bad and sat down.

"Hermione, please do not be upset. I do not love Pansy, I never have. When I asked you to go steady, I meant every word of it. Before I realized I loved you I was my father's prisoner, but now when you are with me I am free. You have made me a better person." Draco said as he looked deep into her eyes.

Hermione stared at the man she loved. She would do anything for him. Then it dawned on her, she looked into his eyes.

"Draco I am ready," she whispered.

"Ok, let me get our coats." He said as he stood.

"No, I mean I am ready for you and me to make love." Hermione said.

"Oh.. OH Angel are you sure?" He asked.

"You remember my song don't you, **When I Fall In Love, It Will be Forever**, Well I mean it,. I want you to be my first, to be my one and only." Hermione said as she blushed a little.

"Oh Angel, I love you. I am going to make this the best night of your life." Draco said as he slowly brought his mouth to hers. He kissed her slowly. Carefully he peeled her robe off, and then took off his. This slow languid kissing and disrobing continued until both stood naked.

"Um Love do you want to get right to it or would you like to experiment?" Draco asked hoping for the latter.

"What do you mean when you say experiment?" Hermione asked very much interest with anything that had the word experiment in it.

"Here I will show you," Draco said as he laid her down on the bed and slowly kissed his way down her body and nestled his head between her legs. Draco placed a kiss on each thigh. He slowly licked at the velvety softness of her folds. Hermione cried out his name, he had to keep him self from taking here right then. Instead he found her entrance and probed his tongue in and out before flicking her most sensitive part with his tongue.

Hermione screamed with pleasure. Draco moved him self up to lay next to Hermione.

"That my dear is experimenting." He said with a sexy as hell smirk.

"Draco that was amazing," Hermione said breathlessly.

"That was just a warm up," He said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Well, um ah… since you got to experiment on me, do you think I could perhaps give it a shot." She asked shyly.

"I have waited so long for your not so innocent side to come out," He said in a musky voice. As Hermione did her best impression of a Malfoy smirk.

She laid him back on the bed. And nestled her self between his legs.

"Drac, I have never done this before, I might need some um… instructions." She admitted timidly.

"Don't worry, you will be great," He said happily.

Without any further hesitation Hermione bent down and licked the tip of his head. Slowly she wound her lips around his entire head and then brought her mouth down and took of his him in her mouth. After a few moments of getting used to the foreign entity in her mouth she slowly bobbed her head up and down while swirling her tongue around him.

Draco called out her name; she kept up the pace for a while longer. Before he Yelled, "Hermione stop," she immediately stopped and sat up.

"Was I doing it wrong?" she asked.

"No Hermione, that was perfect. Blimey where did you learn that trick?" He asked breathless.

"I read it in a book once," She said with a smile.

"Of course," He said with a laugh. "Are you ready my love?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you have too choices, I can go quickly and it will sting at first but it will be over faster. Or I can go slowly, the pain will last longer, but so will I. But I promise to be gentle." He said

"I am still relatively nervous, can we go slowly?" She said softly.

"Of course, now lay back on the bed." He instructed her.

Hermione laid on the bed and Draco positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in and reached her barrier.

"Sweetheart, this is going to hurt but I promise to be gentle, I love you," He said reassuringly.

"I love you too, go ahead I trust you." She said with a smile

Draco's breath caught in his throat, no one has ever told them that they trusted him. He looked down at his dream woman, suddenly filling with pride, he knew he was about to have the most special gift any one could get, and for that he was grateful. He slowly pushed through Hermione's barrier, she cried out in pain. And Draco froze.

"Angel, are you ok?"

"Yes, just please do not move," She said as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

They both said noting for minutes.

"OK, Draco you can move now," Hermione said softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes my love," She replied.

Draco slowly began to move in and out of Hermione. Soon whispers of pain became moans of pleasure. Slowly Draco paced him self, he did not want to hurt her. They continued at this pace until he could hear her moans becoming more erratic. _Merlin I am the luckiest man in the universe._

"Angel, is it alright if I go faster?" He said softly.

"Yes," She moaned.

Draco began to pump fast, causing Hermione to arch her back and run her finger through his hair. Eyeing on this perfect opportunity he sucked on her perfectly exposed neck. Hermione cried out his name as he felt her walls clench around him. A few more frantic thrusts later Draco emptied him self into her screaming her name in the process.

Exhausted, Draco crawled up and laid next to her. They said nothing for a long period.

Hermione looked up to see tears running down Draco's cheeks.

"Draco, what's the matter?" She asked in a terrified voice.

"It's just that I know your virginity was very special to you. I know what a big deal it must have been for you to give that gift to me," He said in all honesty. "I just want you to know that I love you, and I will prove to you day in and day out much how much I do love you. If it weren't for these past few months I could have very well slipped back into my old ways. Thank you for saving my life," He said as the final tear feel from his eye.

"Yes, losing my virginity was a big deal, but I do not regret it in the slightest. You have shown me what true love can feel like, thank you." Hermione said. In the distance a clock chimed.

"I hate to ruin the mood, but it is eleven we have to get back to Hogwarts." Draco said sadly.

The dressed and made their way back to Hogwarts.

The reach the portrait to their room and Hermione stopped; there was a sleeping figure in the entry to their rooms.

"Harry?" she stammered.


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Make Me Laugh

Disclaimer: I am too tried check previous post for disclaimers

A/N: I am sorry I have not written in a while, I injured my back some how and I am on muscle relaxers. So sorry if this all does not make sense, I am a bit loopy right now.

Chapter 11: Don't Make Me Laugh

The sleeping form in front of them rose.

"Hermione what time is it?" Harry asked groggily.

"It's nearly midnight, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to apologize," Harry said.

"Ha! Nice try Potter, like I'd let you any where near my girlfriend!" Draco said with a look of sheer hatred on his face, pulling Hermione closer to him.

"She was my girl before you hexed her to be with you!" Harry yelled.

"Don't make me laugh, besides I could give her what you obviously couldn't," Draco said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah ferret boy what's that, VD?" Harry shot back.

"Right Potter, I gave her stimulating… conversation, among other things" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

Hermione who had been quiet through their little spat had enough.

"Enough both of you!" She yelled. "Dragon baby, let me talk to Harry in the common room, please." Hermione said.

"I did that once tonight remember, he tried to hurt you," Draco protested.

"I know, but he won't this time, please for me?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, but I swear to Merlin Potter, if you hurt her I will throw every curse I know at you." Draco warned.

"And I will let him; now let's get inside before Filch has a field day." Hermione said. Hermione moved in the common room, when Harry tried to follow he found he was unable.

"Miss Hermione, under no circumstances is Mr Potter allowed in here remember?" The girl from the portrait said.

"Yes I know Alexandria, but I am making an exception let him pass," Hermione said.

"But, you said…" the girl began.

"I said let him pass," Hermione said more sternly.

"As you wish," The girl said as Harry was allowed to enter the room.

Harry and Hermione sat in silence for a long time, before Hermione spoke.

"Harry, you wanted to talk, to talk." Hermione said.

"Why him Hermione?" Harry asked with a catch in his voice.

Hermione shrugged, "Who can't help who you fall in love with."

"Did you ever love me?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no, I love you, like a brother, not like a boy friend." She said softly.

"Oh," he said.

"C'mon Harry, can you honestly say you loved me romantically?" She asked seriously.

"No," Harry admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"Then why did you propose?" She asked seriously.

"Because, I do like you and I thought that if we were to get married then I would grow to love you. Then went I had to face Voldemort, I will have what my parents had." He said softly.

"Harry don't you see, you will defeat Voldemort without needing a wife. You have love; you have Me, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, and all the Weasley's. Harry you love more then any one else I have ever known." Hermione said with a booming smile.

Harry looked up there were tears streaming down his face. "Mimi, thank you are such a good friend," He said.

"Harry, have I ever told you how much I hate that nickname?" Hermione asked.

They talked and laughed for about an hour. Before Harry was about to leave Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, would you mind not telling any one about Draco and me?" She asked.

"Uh, well I was very upset after our encounter earlier. I was in the common room yelling and I did not notice Parvati and Lavender, well you know them" Harry said.

"Yes Alright, good night then," Hermione said as she walked Harry to the door.

Once Harry was gone Hermione walked to Draco's room to tell him about Lavender and Parvati. She found him sleeping up right in his arm chair. She stood back and watched him in his purest form. He looked so handsome, she did not want to rouse him, but she knew he would be very sore and crabby in the morning if she didn't. She quietly walked him to him and gently kissed his forehead.

"Draco Love, come to bed." She whispered into his ear.

He grunted.

"Draco please, come to bed," She said. He slowly rose and allowed Hermione to lead him to his bed, She tucked him in and began to leave the room. When she was at the door a very sleepy Draco called out to her.

"Angel…"

"Yes,"

"Stay with me tonight," He asked softly.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," Hermione said.

"Please," He asked.

"Well, since you asked so gentlemanly." She said and she slid under the covers next to him.

He subconsciously wrapped his arms around her. They both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke to a pressure on her lips. Her eyes shot open and then she relaxed when she realized that Draco's arms were still around her and he was kissing her softly.

"Good morning Angel," He said once he severed the kiss.

"Good morning to you. How did you sleep?" She asked him.

"I slept like a baby; your un-surpassing beauty drew away my nightmares." She said as he kissed her again.

"Well I am glad to hear that," She said with a small smile.

"Merlin Angel, I want to shout how much I love you from the mountain tops!" Draco exclaimed.

"You might not have to," She said softly.

"What do you mean love?" He said her.

"After my talk with Harry last night, who by the way is not in love with me thank Merlin! Well, he said he accidentally let it slip that we are together," She said hesitantly.

"Well, that's not so bad." He said.

"Hold that thought, it was Lavender and Parvati who heard." She said.

"Bloody hell, well then we are going to tell everyone," He said confidently.

"Really, do you think we are ready?" She asked.


	12. Chapter 12: The Reaction

A/N: thanks for waiting so patiently everyone, I am on muscle relaxers so it is very hard for me to be lucid right now, my apologies up front if nothing makes sense.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it…

Chapter 12 The Reaction

Hermione and Draco ultimately decided to be up front about their relationship since Parvati and Lavender already knew, there was no denying it now. So Monday morning Hermione put on her brave face and met Draco in the Heads common room.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

"Well, I am sure about us, but our houses will surely freak out." She said.

"I know, but it all will eventually die down." Her reassured her.

"Ok, I am ready," Hermione said confidently.

They made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They stood in front of the doors. Hermione took a deep breathe and they pushed them open, and strode into the Great Hall hand in hand.

All conversation came to a sudden halt, all except for Dumbledore who just smiled and nodded. Draco kissed Hermione softly and hugged her before departing for the Slytherin table on the far end of the hall.

Hermione quickly walked to the Gryffindor table, ignoring looks of jealousy from the girls and pure hatred from the boys. She found an empty seat next to Ginny. She sat down and began a conversation with her.

"So Ginny how was your holiday?" She asked.

"Oh stuff it. You are supposed to be my best friend. You know I love Harry so you stole him! Then you dump him suddenly and go for the hottest boy in school. Some friend you are!" Ginny yelled before stomping out of the Great Hall.

Hermione was on the verge of tears _everyone hates me!_

At the Slytherin table Draco wasn't faring much better.

Drakie," Pansy's voice erupted in all its annoyance. "Why were you kissing that Mudblood?"

"Pansy, she is my girlfriend and if you call her a Mudblood ever again I will not hesitate to let her hex you into next century." Draco said happily.

"But Drakie," She wailed, "We are supposed to be married after graduation!"

"Ha! That was my fathers doing, and now that he is gone I do no long have to be associated with a pug-faced whore like you!" Draco smirked as he turned his back on her.

"Hey Fucker!" Blaise Zabini spoke as he seated him self next to Draco.

"Hey Blaise," Draco said. Blaise was the closest thing Draco had to a friend.

"How is she?" Blaise asked.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Granger, I know you've nailed her already, she is a real cherry. If you don't mind I would like to have a go with…" Blaise began but was interrupted by Draco's fist connecting wit his jaw. It made a terribly cracking sound that could be heard throughout the entire Great Hall.

"Don't go anywhere near her, I will kill you if you even lay done finger one her!" Draco bellowed.

"We're through!" Blaise yelled as he ran from the room.

"Does any one else have a problem with my girlfriend?" Draco spat.

All Slytherins shook their heads as Draco made his way across the Great Hall.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table…

"Malfoy! Hermione what in the bloody hell has gotten into you!" Ron yelled.

"Nothing Ron, Draco and I love each other!" She screamed.

"You little fucking whore. First me, than Harry, now Ferrett face, you sure do get around don't you." Ron spat.

"Ron you idiot being a whore constitutes sleeping with multiple people. And as far as I can remember I never slept with you or Harry." She said with a smirk that could rival Draco's waiting for the realization to sink in.

"Why you dirty tramp, your virginity was supposed to be mine not…"

"Weasel shut up, Hermi… Draco began

"No Draco I can handle this," Hermione said turning her back on Ron to speak to Draco. She whipped around and punched Ron square in the jaw, Ron fell back unto the floor.

"Ron, do everyone a favor and piss off!" She yelled as her and Draco walked towards the exit.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger to my office now!" Dumbledore's voice rose above the clatter.

Hermione and Draco made their way to the Headmasters office in silence. _Oh no I am going to loose my position as Head Girl! Or Worse I am going to be expelled!_ Hermione frantically thought to her self.

Draco was watching Hermione intently. _She probably thinks we are going to be expelled. I actually wouldn't mind, I would ask her to come and stay at the Manor with me then…_ Draco's thoughts were cut short as the reached the Headmasters office.

"Good N Plenty" Hermione said the password and Draco and Herself stepped on the moving staircase which lead to the office.

Slowly Hermione raised her hand and knocked.

"Enter" the voice from inside said.

Hermione and Draco slowly walked into the Headmaster s office. They stood in front of a very large desk.

"Sit," Dumbledore said in a even tone, still with his back facing them.

"Now do tell me Mr. Malfoy what made you attack Mr. Zabini?" Dumbledore asked finally facing them.

"He deserved it Sir," Draco said calmly.

"Okay, now Miss Granger, why did you hit Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked in the same even tone.

"He called me a …wh…whore… and a tramp…" Hermione said just above a whisper.

"Oh really now, since neither of you are being very forthcoming, I see it best to strip you of your Head title and…" Dumbledore began

"Wait Sir, Please do not do this to Hermione, I attacked Blaise because he was making very obscene comments about the woman I love. And the Reason Hermione punched Weasley is because he called her very horrid names upon finding out that she choose me over him, Sir. Now I know those actions were very unbecoming of Heads, but I love this woman very much and I will let no one hurt her. And no woman should ever be called names such as those, Sir." Draco said with a calm as stone face.

"While I see your plight, Mr. Malfoy it is not appropriate for the Heads to act in such a manner. So Twenty points each will be taken and you will be put on probation for the next month., pull another stunt like this and I will see no other alternative then to expel the both of you," Dumbledore said. Hermione was letting all the information sink in.

"Now, I do believe the both of you have Aramancy," Dumbledore said in his usual cheery tone.

Draco grabbed a still dazed Hermione and led her out of the office. Draco led Hermione all the way to class, throughout the entire day Hermione was in a daze. She sat still as a stone in all of her classes; she did not raise her hand at all. After classes were finished she sluggishly made her way to the common room, when she was stopped suddenly.

"MUDBLOOD!" Hermione was snapped out of her daze from the harsh word she hadn't heard for so long.

"I don't know who you think you are, Draco is mine, we are betrothed. When he is done using you he will come back to me and we will just get the biggest laugh at your pathetic expense." A snarling Pansy yelled.

"Wow Parkinson, betrothed, pathetic, your vocabulary is really improving, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go shag my boyfriend, you know the same one that wouldn't touch you will a 10 foot pole." Hermione bit back.

"More like a 20 foot Pole," Draco said as he slung his arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"Drakie, everyone knows you are just using her and within two weeks you will be back in my bed." Pansy shrieked.

"First of all Pansy, Hermione is my girlfriend. She is the woman of my dreams. You are more like the monster in my nightmares. I was never in your bed in the first place, nor will I ever be, now leave us," Draco waved his hand for Pansy to leave.

He ushered Hermione into their common room where he swept her into his arms and carried her into his bed. He laid her down and noticed silent tears streaming her face.

"Angel, what's the matter?" He said as he sat down besides her.

"It's just Pansy wais, you were using me, and that you were going to get back with her," Hermione said with a small sob.

"Angel, I was and I will never be with Pansy. You are it for me. I love you. What can I do to prove that to you?" He asked seriously.

"Meet with my friends," She said suddenly.

"What!" He asked with wide eyes.

"Just Harry and Ginny so I can explain things to them," She said

"If that will prove to you that I have no intentions to leave you, then I will do it," He said as he pulled her close to him.

"Thanks you, now I need to go send some owls," she said as she left to her dorm to write two letters.

Two hours later, Hermione was sitting nervously next to Draco on the Couch when there was a soft rapping on the door.


	13. Chapter 13: The Realization

Disclaimer: JK owns Harry Potter not me, if I did I would live in a mansion on the beach in Malibu, but for now I will settle for my Apartment in Denver.

Chapter 13 The Realization

Hermione rose and answered the door to find Harry and Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Thanks you for coming, Please come in." Hermione led them in. Once inside Harry and Ginny noticed Draco.

"What the hell are you doing here ferret boy?" Harry growled.

"Harry please, I asked Draco to come!" Hermione looked between the man she loved and her best friends.

"Okay, the reason I asked you here is because I think you deserve an explanation," Hermione said with hope in her voice.

"Fine, whatever." Ginny said as she sat in a arm chair furthest way from the group.

"Well I guess it started with Draco being nice to me on the Train. After the whole ordeal with Ron, but by no means were Draco and I friends at that Point. Then I started to get really close to you Harry, you were my life line. When you asked me to be with you, I figured since I loved you as a best friend, we might have been compatible. I never meant to hurt you or Ginny. Harry the day you told me you loved me, is the say Draco and I became friends."

But, how is that…" Harry began.

"Please Harry let me get this out, then when I am finished you both can ask as many questions as you would like," Hermione said

Harry and Ginny said nothing, they just nodded.

"Well, when I decided to tell you I loved you, I figured I would eventually fall in love with you. But it never came. Draco and I had talks, we were friends, I could talk to him about the stuff you and Ron hated. In November, when I tried to talk to you about the new potion and you did not care in the slightest, I came back here and Draco and I talked about it for hours. That is when I realized Draco was more then just a casual friend. He was a best friend, in a way you or Ron could never be." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Angel, you think of me as a best friend?" Draco asked surprised. Hermione nodded as he brought her close to him and held her.

"Ahem," Next to them Harry cleared his throat.

"Oh, right sorry," Hermione blushed as she moved out of Draco's embrace. "Well, by Christmas Holiday Draco and I grew extremely close. After a few days when break began I was trying to figure out way to break up with you without hurting you. On Christmas Eve Draco and I realized we had feelings for each other. Christmas when I got your owl, I decided I had to tell you. So when I owled you back I was planning on breaking it to you when you came. I never meant to hurt you, either of you. Draco and I were planning on waiting for everything to calm down before we went public about out relationship. But I do love him, and I want to be with him above all else. I only hope you can forgive me some day." Hermione said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ginny, Harry please know that I do love her and I will never hurt her." Draco said while staring into Hermione's eyes.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Harry spoke softly.

"I know," he said just above a whisper.

"You Do?" Hermione, Ginny and Draco asked in unison.

"Yes the night I um found out about you two, I could tell you loved her. They way you protected her, I just didn't want to believe it." He said.

No one spoke for a while.

"Hermione, I guess I overreacted, I am sorry," Ginny said as she hugged Hermione tightly.

"Hermione" Harry began. "I think I can forgive you, but I do not know if I can ever forget, and it might take a while for to gain my complete trust again."

"I understand, thank you Harry," Hermione said as she enveloped Harry in a tight hug.

"Ugh… Hermione… can't breath…" Harry gasped. She quickly released him.

Well it is almost time for dinner, care to join us," Harry asked. "The both of you?"

Hermione turned to Draco as if asking him a question.

"We'd love to." Draco said at the quartet made their way to the Great Hall.

Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall. Draco departed from the group and began the trek to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Malfoy, where do you think you're going, you're sitting with us" Harry said in an attempt to make peace.

Draco turned and shrugged and followed them to the Gryffindor table. Once all four were seated, Draco and Hermione on one side and Harry and Ginny on the other. They looked around to murderous faces of every Gryffindor. Hermione was becoming visibly uncomfortable so finally Harry spoke up.

"Ahem. Malfoy is sitting with us today, anyone have a problem with that?" Harry said in a booming voice.

All Gryffindors except one averted their eyes and went back to their own conversations. The one person who didn't avert their eyes was now staring agonizingly. Not one of the quartet even noticed the eyes, that was until Draco kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips and Hermione said, "Draco I love you."

Once he saw this Ron was beyond disgusted and he stormed out of the Great Hall knocking Neville flat on his bum.

Hermione viably tensed, Ron has been acting strange all year.

"Hermione, it's okay he will get used to seeing you two together." Ginny said as she squeezed Hermione's hand from across the table. "Trust me I know my brother."

"I guess you are right Gin," Hermione said unconvincingly, though she attempted to shrug off the foreboding feeling she had.

Meanwhile out at the Black Lake Ron was feverously kicking rocks into the now irregularly choppy water.

"Hey Weasel, I have a proposition for you," A high pitched voice said behind him.

He turned around, "What do you want Parkinson?" An extremely red faced Ron asked.

"well, you want the Mudblood and I want my Drakie back, so lets say, if you scratch my back I'll scratch yours," Pansy said with an evil smirk.

"UGH! I'm not going to scratch anything on you Pug Face!" Ron bellowed.

No, you moron, it is an expression, if you help me out, I will help you out." She said.

"Oh," Ron said meekly.


	14. Chapter 14: Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I DO not own Harry Potter or his likeness.

Chapter 14 Trouble in Paradise

Slowly the school was coming to terms with Hermione and Draco being together, though there were still poignant stares and whispers thrown their way.

Harry and Hermione's relationship was slowly mending. Draco and Harry were decent enough to each other. Hermione could have sworn she briefly saw Harry and Ginny holing hands but they broke apart before she could be sure.

As for Ron, there was no relationship. He never spoke to her, and every time she was with Draco he stared daggers at him.

As for Hermione and Draco, it would be a lie to say their relationship was perfect. Oh they loved each other, but they were still two very different people. After one particularly harsh fight Hermione was sitting on the bench near the lake attempting not to cry. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, she sighed and leaned back into Draco embrace, she knew he would come to apologize.

"Hermione, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, we'd be together. I know you did what you did to make me jealous, well it worked. I am more jealous then I have ever been. I know you weren't ready to make love, but since you fucked Ferret face there is nothing stopping you now." The man said.

Hermione eyes got huge, _not Draco!_ "Ron, what it the bloody…" She began before Ron's lips came crashing down on hers, she pushed him away hard.

"Ron, stop, I don't want you, I love Draco," Hermione screamed.

"Stop lying, you used him and Harry to make me jealous!" He screamed.

"No Ron, I didn't, now just leave me alone," Hermione pleaded, she turned to leave. Ron grabbed her wrist and spun her back and kissed her hard again, and hungrily groped at her breasts, pressing his hardness into her belly.

She tried to push him off, but he was too strong, she reached for her wand in her back pocket, she retched her mouth away and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron froze and fell to the floor.

Hermione ran as fast as she could toward the Quidditch pitch, the Slytherins were practicing and she had to see Draco, but he wasn't there. She noticed Harry under the bleachers with a notebook in hand. She ran to him.

"Harry, have you seen Draco?" She said quickly.

"Yes, about 10 minutes ago, he walked around the back of the locker rooms."

"Thanks Harry," She said as she ran off.

Harry yelled something after her but she could not hear him. She headed for the area Harry told her, she rounded the corner and what she saw, make her heart break into a million tiny pieces.

There was Draco, Pansy had him against the wall with her hands down his pants kissing him, and to make matters worse Draco wasn't even stopping her.

Hermione started to cry and ran away as fast as she could.

As soon as Pansy heard the sobbing and some one running away she knew her job was done. She kissed Draco one last time and stepped away from him undoing the silencing and immobilization charms.

Once he was free he said, "Pansy, what the hell!" He was fuming.

"I told you Draco, one way or another you will me mine! Obliviate!" She yelled.

Draco had a dazed expression on his face. "Uh, Pansy what am I doing here?" He asked.

"Don't you remember Drakie? I asked you here to talk to you!" She whined.

"Fine talk, but don't call me Drakie!" He said angrily.

"I just wanted to say that once you are done with the Mudblood I will forgive you and take you back," Pansy said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Pansy, give it up. Hermione and I are in love and nothing you can say or do will change that," Draco said as he turned on his heel and went in search of Hermione.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that," Pansy said with an evil smirk once Draco was gone.

Draco reached the common room and he saw Hermione curled up on the couch crying, he naturally assumed it had to do with the argument they had earlier.

"Angel, I am sorry let's not fight any more," He said as he gathered her into a hug.

"Don't touch me," As she pushed him away in disgust.

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"How long has it been going on?" She yelled.

"What are you talking about?" He said utterly confused.

"Don't act all innocent! I saw you, how long as it been going on, I deserve to know!" She said through angry tears.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Angel please I love you. I don't want to fight any more," He leaned down to kiss her.

SMACK

"Don't you dare insult my intelligence. Remember who is second in every class to whom! I never want to see you again. I hate you Ferret Boy!" Hermione screamed.

"What the fuck Angel please talk to me!" He begged

"Don't you call me that, and if you conveniently can't remember what happened, why don't you go ask your bitch!" Hermione spat before running to her dorm.

Draco sat in the common room very confused before deciding he had to talk to her.

Hermione sat on her bed, she frantically ran her hands through her hair. She caught sight of her bracelet and matching ring. She ripped them off and was now clutching the pair tightly in her hand.

"Hermione open up. Please talk to me, please love!" Draco said while banging on the door.

She stared at the door, the items in her hands, then back at the door. A part of her wanted to believe this was some kind of mistake .But her logical side kicked in. She witnessed it with her own two eyes. She got up and strode over to the door and opened it. Startling a visibly upset Draco.

"You listen and you listen good, I hate you, I gave you my virginity, and I bet you and your minions got a real kick out of it. I can't believe I fell for it. You are nothing but a sadistic son of a Death Eater!" She yelled and threw the contents of her hand at his head and slammed her door. She placed the strongest locking and silencing charms she knew of on her room. She cried for hours and finally fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Whisper in the Woods

**Disclaimer: Nothing that sounds familiar is mine… The song is (I Hate) Everything About You by Three Days Grace**

**Chapter 15 Whisper in the Woods**

The next day was Monday and she did not attend any classes or any meals, she stared off into space, lost in her own thoughts.

She knew she would have to face her problems and the sooner the better.

Draco lay awake in his bed, having not slept at all. The water started in the bathroom, he walked to the door and was about to call out to her when she began to sing.

_**Every time we lie awake,**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I got**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

Hermione could no longer sing, she began to cry hard.

Draco stood outside the door the words of the song stung him hard. He had hurt the love of his life, but had no idea what he did.

Hermione's day went by in a blur. She did not speak to anyone; she went to her classes and means, then straight back to her room. Harry had attempted to talk to her but to no avail, she ignored him.

Harry asked Draco what was the matter with her. Draco told him what he knew.

The Friday after the fight Hermione was sitting at Breakfast when an owl swooped down and left her a letter.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_Please retrieve Mr. Malfoy and report to my office upon receipt of this letter._

_Albus Dumbledore _

She reluctantly made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy, the Headmaster requests a meeting with us now." She said as she began walking away.

"Hermione wait, I know you still love me!" Draco said desperately.

"You think I still love you after what you did?" She raged.

"I didn't do anything, and yes I know you still love me!" He said confidently.

Hermione was seething, "Does this look like I still love you, Malfoy!" as she grabbed the first boy she saw and kissed him roughly. That boy just happened to be Blaise Zabini.

Draco's heart broke in two, before he felt the familiar ice creeping over it. He grabbed Pansy and kissed her hard. Hermione quickly ran from the hall.

Twenty minutes later both she and Draco were in the Headmasters office.

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger this past week I have noticed the old animosity between the two of you has come back." The Headmaster stated plainly

"Yes Headmaster, but I can assure you it will not affect or jobs in the slightest will it Malfoy?" Hermione asked menacingly.

"Of course not Headmaster," Draco said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Very well then, I do however wish you two would resolve your differences. I know I will not be able to convince you. So I will leave you with these parting words.

Though your eyes they may constantly be deceived, you heart will know they need to be reprieved."

Meanwhile Harry was contemplating how to help Hermione; he was walking along the edge of the forbidden forest when he heard two familiar voices in a heated argument.

"Damn it Parkinson, it is me she is supposed to kiss me not Zabini!" Ron bellowed

"Calm down Weasley," Parkinson mumbled.

"No, I forced my self on her then you stunned Malfoy and made it look like he way cheating on her, then obliviated him. Hermione is supposed to come running to me!" Ron yelled.

"Just be patient," Pansy said in an even tone.

Harry didn't need to hear any more, he needed to find Malfoy. He knew Hermione wouldn't listen she was too stubborn to. The more he thought about it, neither would Malfoy. He would simply have to show him.

He ran off to the Owlery, to write a note to Malfoy.

Draco was sitting in Arithmancy with Dumbledore's words replaying in his mind. When an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on his desk.

_Malfoy,_

_I think I know why Hermione is mad. Meet me in the room of requirement 1 hour before dinner. Think, "I need a place to talk to Potter." Write back to let me know you are coming. _

_Potter_

"Mr. Malfoy, no owls during class!' Professor Vector said loudly.

Draco has to think on his feet.

"I'm sorry Professor, but my mum has fallen ill, could I possibly write her a quick note back?" Draco asked as he held his breath.

"I am sorry to hear about your mother, yes you may." She said as she resumed her lecture.

Hermione's heart broke, no matter the trouble between her and Draco she still cared for Narcissa. She made a mental note to send her a get well basket this weekend.

Harry stood in the Owlery, when the brown school owl he sent came back. He was careful not to use Hedwig, because he knew Malfoy shared a class with Hermione. Harry opened the letter.

_Potter,_

_I will be there, you better not be lying!"_

_Malfoy_

Harry laughed at Malfoy's letter, and he made his way to his class.

The day went by painstakingly slow for Draco. He was going to find out why Hermione hated him, and he could not wait to get to the bottom of it. He had a millions theories floating in his head, may of them to do with her falling for some one else, but he shook them off, not wanting to work him self up too much.

About one hour before dinner Draco found him self standing outside the room of requirement. He reached for the handle on the door which just appeared. He took a deep breath and walked into the room,. Harry was sitting on a couch and there was a coffee style table in front of him with a pensive on top of it.

"Alright Potter, tell me what you know," Draco said firmly.

"I thought of that already. I know we do not trust each other, so I am going to show you," Harry said as it pointed to the pensive.


	16. Chapter 16: Why is it so Dark?

A/N: I am sorry for the delay, my back is getting progressively worse and it is hard for me to be at the computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own this universe, I only dwell in it. Don't sue me.

**Chapter 15 Why is it so Dark?**

Draco placed his head in the swirling gray liquid. He was instantly transported. Potter was walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He listened quietly, knowing what to do from being in a pensive before. He was about to give up when he hear a familiar voice.

"Damn it Parkinson, it is me she is supposed to kiss, not Zabini!" Ron bellowed.

"Calm down Weasley," Parkinson mumbled.

"No, I forced my self on her then you stunned Malfoy and made it look like her was cheating on her, then Obliviated him. Hermione is supposed to come running to me!" Ron yelled.

"Just be patient," Pansy said in an even tone.

As soon as the conversation ended Draco was flung back into the Room of Requirement.

"I'll kill 'em, both of them!" Draco growled and ran towards the exit.

"Wait Malfoy!" Harry yelled after him.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait, you want me to wait? I have waited long enough, do you know what it is like to hear the woman you love tell you she hates you, to have her throw the ring you gave her at your head? All the while you have no clue what up set her in the first place!" Draco raved.

"Well no, but Mal…" Harry got cut off

"But nothing Potter, I am going to make them pay for hurting my Angel!" He roared.

"Then what? Hermione will still hate you. Now if you will kindly put away the claws and listen I have come up with a plan to get Ron and Pansy back for what they did and to make Hermione forgive you!" Harry said in a huff.

"This better be good," Draco mumbled.

Harry told Draco of his plan. Soon the hour was up and it was time for the two to head to dinner. Not before the made a pit stop the Owlery to send two letters.

Harry and Draco reached the Great Hall. Harry grabbed Hermione and told her he needed to talk to her. He dragged her all the way to her room.

Draco was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall when he saw the two Owls swoop in and drop letters in their respective places. Draco saw the excitement on their faces and he turned to leave to the Heads Common room.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table Pansy was grinning from ear to ear. In her hand was a letter from Draco. She hastily ripped it open.

_Dear Pansy,_

_You were right all along, I was using the Mudblood for the purpose of getting information for the Dark Lord. You are the only one for me. Please meet me in the Heads Common room in one Hour._

_Love Draco_

Pansy squealed with excitement and ran from the Great Hall to get ready for her date.

Over at the Gryffindor table Ron was just opening the letter he received.

_My Dearest Ronald,_

_I love you, and I always have. I was just using Harry and Malfoy to get to you. I realize now that you are the only one for me, please meet me in my common room in 45 minutes. Don't be late my love._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_Hermione_

Ron stood dumbfounded. She was all his now. He quickly left the Great Hall. He was to get the girl of his dreams. Tonight he needed to look at least half way decent.

45 minutes later Ron knocked at the portrait. The portrait swung opened to a very dark common room.

"Mia," Ron asked.

"Think again Weasel," Draco said with venom dripping from his voice.

"Malfoy get the hell out of here, I am here to see Mia, she invited me," Ron said rather smugly.

"No she didn't" Draco said casually.

"Yes, she did I have the letter right here."

"You fool, Hermione doesn't love you. I sent that letter. I know what you and Pansy did and now you are going to pay," Draco sneered.

"Wh… what are you going to do with me?" Ron stammered.

"Nothing, but I can assure you Hermione will hate you forever." Draco said happily.

"Mia hate me? You're the one who cheated on her!" Ron spat.

"You and I both know that isn't true," Draco said.

"Yes, but I would never tell her, she will be mine Ferret fuck!" Ron bellowed.

"We'll see about that," Draco said a she bound Ron to a chair with his wand and silenced him.

Not but a few moments later there was another knock at the portrait.

Draco ducked behind Ron and waived his wand to open the door.

"Drake?" Pansy screeched.

"Come in," Draco said.

"Why is it so dark?" she asked.

"So we can have a little fun," He said with a sneer.

"Where are you," She said in an attempted sexy voice.

"Just in front of you tied to a chair," He said as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh Kinky aren't we?" She said in a supposed seductive tone.

"Come here," Draco said.

Pansy felt her way to the one bound in the chair, and pounced on him, kissing him feverously.

Draco held back the roaring laughter in his throat and quickly turned on all the lights.

Pansy opened her eyes to find her self snogging Ron. She screamed and jumped off of him.

Draco immediately conjured a chair and bound and silenced her.

He walked over to Hermione's room and knocked on it; he then moved back into the common room and sat on the couch.

A few moments later Harry led Hermione out of her room into the common room. She saw Draco sitting on the couch and Pansy and Ron tied up. She started to run back into her room when Harry grabbed her arm.

"Harry?" she asked in confusion.

"Hear him out, that's all I ask." He said sincerely.

"Since when are you friends with him," Hermione asked incredulously.

"Hermione, I am not friends with Malfoy, but I am friends with you, and I want to get to the bottom of this." Harry said with his head held high.

"Fine," Hermione said as she sat down in an arms chair furthest away from Draco

"Hermione," Draco began as she shot him murderous looks. "When you got mad at me, I racked my brain trying to figure out what I did wrong. When I saw you kiss Blaise, I flipped out and kissed that cow," He said as he pointed to Pansy.

"That's all well and nice ferret, but it's all a lit…" Hermione began.

"No, it's not." Harry said quietly

"What!" Hermione shot at her friend.

"Hermione just hear everyone out, once all is said and shown then you can decide for your self what to believe," Harry said sternly.

"Okay Harry," Hermione said dejectedly.

"Now Potter here was taking a walk past the forbidden forest earlier today…" Draco said as he watched as Pansy's and Ron's eyes got wide. "And he heard something very interesting information care to share what he heard Pansy?" Draco said taking off the silencing charm.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about Drakie-Poo," Pansy said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Draco shot a nervous look at Hermione who was red as a tomato.

"Liar! Fine lets move on shall we?" Draco said as he pointed he wand at Ron.

"Now Weasel, care to tell Hermione here what it was that Harry over heard?" Draco asked in a menacing tone.

"Go screw your self Ferret fuck!" Ron yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Very unbecoming of a school Prefect, fine since the both of you aren't willing to admit the truth, I guess desperate times call for desperate measures." Draco said as he silenced Ron again.

"Potter, if you would do the honors," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry called for his pensive and tapped his wand and muttered a spell.

Suddenly a memory floated above the pensive and began to play.


	17. Chapter 17: The Hearts Reprieve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or his likeness, how every once they are 18 I will be glad to own Tom Felton and Rupert Grint!  **

**A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE! Okay I am having a little problem, I have writer block for this story. Can you please give me some ideas as to what you guys might want to happen in this story, if I choose your idea I will make sure you get the credit before the chapter!**

**Chapter 17 The Hearts Reprieve **

"Damn it Parkinson, it is me she is supposed to kiss not Zabini!" Ron bellowed

"Calm down Weasley," Parkinson mumbled.

"No, I forced my self on her then you stunned Malfoy and made it look like her way cheating on her, then Obliviated him. Hermione is supposed to come running to me!" Ron yelled.

"Just be patient," Pansy said in an even tone.

Hermione was speechless. Draco didn't do anything. But Ron, he had tricked her and forced him self on her and made her hate the love of her life. Suddenly she stood.

"Draco take the silencing charm off Ron," Hermione said in a McGonagall voice.

Not wanting to be in Hermione's wrath he did what was asked of him.

"How could you?" She asked Ron harshly.

"I had to make you see!" Ron said

"See what exactly?" Hermione said with arms crossed over her chest.

"That he isn't good enough for you!" Ron pleaded.

"Oh, and I suppose you are?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Hell yes I am, I stood by your side for 6 years, I should have had your virginity not that pathetic excuse of a wizard!"

Hermione slapped him. "Don't you ever insult the love of my life again! He is more man then you could ever dream of becoming." She said as Ron got redder. "As for you Parkinson, stay away from Draco if you value our life. Oh yes and Ronald if you ever force your self on me again I will not hesitate to castrate you!" She finished and went to her room in a hurry.

Ron's eyes widened he knew he was in for it. Harry and Draco advanced upon him.

"As much as I would love to beat you within an inch of your life right now, I need to see my girlfriend." Draco said with sheer hatred in his voice. "Potter, please dispose of these… things."

Draco ran into Hermione's room without a second though. Hermione was curled up on her bed crying. Draco walked to her and took her in his arms.

"Angel, no more crying love," He whispered into her ear.

"Oh Draco, I can't believe I did and said all those things to you, I a so sorry," She said between muffled cries.

"Shh Angel, you had no way of knowing," He hugged her and rocked back and forth.

"I should have heard you out, I should have trusted you! I am so stupid… of Course Dumbledore's words!"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Though your eyes they may constantly be deceived, your heart will know they need to be reprieved." She repeated Dumbledore's words

"In my heart I knew something was wrong, but I let my eyes and mind do the thinking. Of course Dumbledore knew all along…" She trailed off.

"Wow leave it to the brightest witch in Hogwarts to figure that one out." Draco smirked. "I have been trying to figure that out all on my own, and I was getting now where!"

The both laughed, when the laughter died there was an eerie silence between the two.

"Draco, listen, I know you probably hate me so much right now, but I need you to know that I am very sorry for the way I acted." She said honestly.

"Hate you? I could never hate you love. You are my whole world, that 's why I want you to have these back." He said as he reached in his pocket and drew out the things she threw at his head only days before.

"Oh, no I can't accept these, I do not deserve them I am a horrible person," She said in tears once more.

"Stop it, I will not let you speak of your self like that, you are not a horrible person, you were faced with hard evidence and you made a choice, and now I am making a choice in asking you to take these back and be mine again." He said proudly.

"Well how can I turn down an offer like that? Of course I will take you back, as long as you have me, but honestly I think I should be begging for you to take me back, I mean if it…" She was unable to finish her sentence because Draco's lips came crashing down on hers.

She melted into his embrace, it seemed like such a long time ago that he kissed her like this. She was lost in a sea of ecstasy just from his kisses alone. He leaned her back on the bed, and drew his lips away from her. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Angel, I know we have only made love once, and after this fight I understand if you never want to again, but I love you and…" Draco began

"Oh will you just make love to me already," She said breathlessly.

He smiled a genuine smile and captured her lips once more. She opened her mouth and allowed him entrance; he explored every crevice of her mouth, before moving on to her neck. She moaned in approval when he sucked on the very sensitive part of her neck right below her ear.

Hermione was in heaven, she wanted it to never end, slowly Draco began to take off her robe, she shuttered in anticipation. He was taking his sweet time and she was growing impatient. She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell and both of their clothes disappeared. And Grabbed him and pulled him against her hard an kissed him fiercely.

"Well if you wanted it like that I would have sped up the process, all you have to do is ask." He said with a smirk.

"Draco, I need you now, and um... please do not hold back." She said a little embarrassed, she was never really outspoken in the pleasure department.

"Your wish is my command!" He said as he pushed her back on the bed and entered her roughly.

Hermione had never experienced anything like that before, she was left breathless and her entire body was convulsing. She laid in Draco's arms until she fell fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: The Day After

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his universe, 

A/N: Sorry for the Delay in posting, my back is getting worse.

& A Special Thanks to BellaNoche(from HPANA) she helped me with my writers block!

And if u get a moment please check out my one Shot it is called Emotionless A Dramione Story

Chapter 18 The Day After

Hermione woke up the next morning very sore and weighed down. She felt an arm draped over her waist. She kept her eyes closed, for fear of the person holding her down. She tried to remember what happened last night, then it all came back to her, Ron, Pansy, the pensive. She was here with Draco who was innocent the entire time, and she treated him like dirt.

She opened her eyes and smiled remembering moments they shared last night. She was not her self last night; she was, wild, carefree, she was one of those crazy woman you read about in romance novels. She was lost in her thoughts when the man with his arm around her started to stir.

"Good morning love," He said with a lazy smirk.

"Good Morning," She said hardly above a whisper.

"Angel, you don't regret last night do you?" He asked with a faint trace of worry gracing his face.

"No of course not, it was the second most memorable night of my life." She said with a brilliant smile.

"The second?" He asked with a eye brow raised.

"Yes, the first, being in your room," She said with a small blush.

"Ah, I see, as much as I would love to lay here with you forever, I skipped dinner last night and I am starved. " He said and stretched

"Me too, just give me about 5 minutes I will meet you in the common room." She said.

"Alright don't be late!" He said in a pretend mean voice.

Ten minutes later Hermione and Draco were at the door to the Great Hall. Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a sensuous kiss.

"Just remember that I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. Weasel and Pansy are going to be pretty pissed, just keep your eyes open."

When they opened the Great Hall all conversation stopped, the students were shocked once more. Just last night Hermione and Draco hated each other.

They went their separate ways; Hermione sat across from Harry and Ginny. She said good morning to them and began to dig into her meal. The fork she was holding slipped from her hands and fell under the table. She bent down to pick it up and noticed two hands intertwined under the table. She smiled to her self and grabbed her fork and climbed back up to the table.

"So, Harry, Ginny what's new?" She said trying to hide her smile.

"Same old, so you and Malfoy are back together?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes thanks to you, Harry," Hermione said with a grateful smile.

"What did Harry do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione told Ginny about Ron and Pansy, and how Harry discovered the truth.

"Wow," Ginny said, "my brother is such a slimy git! I have to owl mum she is going to be furious!" Ginny said with as red face.

"Gin, I don't know, your mum can be awfully frightening," Hermione admitted.

"Still, he has been a jerk to you all year!" Ginny huffed.

"Well if you think she has the right to know I am not going to stop you," Hermione said.

"So," Harry said, "What are you doing today?"

"Oh, it's a Hogsmeade trip! Would you guys like to come with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure, I mean we didn't have anything plan," Ginny admitted.

"Great, meet Draco and I in the court yard in an hour," Hermione said as she left the table and walked to the Slytherin table.

She was getting death glares from Pansy and flirtatious smiles from Blaise. She ignored them and walked to Draco.

"Draco we have to leave for Hogsmeade in an hour," Hermione told him.

"Okay I will meet you in the common room in 30," He answered.

"Sure," She leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips, making sure Blaise and Pansy were looking. She pulled away and watched Draco with a silly dazed look on his face.

Hermione sauntered out of the Great Hall and made her way to her room to get ready as her mind churned with new ideas.

Thirty minutes later Draco walked in to the common room and heard Hermione in the bathroom.

"Love I'm in here, when are we leaving for Hogsmeade?" He asked through the door.

"We are meeting Harry and Ginny in the court yard in half an hour." Hermione responded.

"Okay," he said as she sat o the couch and picked up a book and began to read.

**20 Minutes Earlier**

Hermione picked up her charmed parchment and wrote.

_Ginny, I think we ought to have some fun today. Think hot date, or causal Yule Ball._

It disappeared and moments later words appeared.

_YOU GOT IT!_

**PRESENT TIME**

15 minutes later Hermione emerged from the bathroom and noticed Draco sitting on the couch reading and that he hadn't seen her yet. She slowly crept up behind him and kissed his neck lightly. A small moan of approval passed through his lips.

"Angel lets skip this trip and entertain our selves," he said with his eyes closed tightly.

"Sorry love, no can do, we have to meet Harry and Ginny in 10 minutes!" she said.

Draco growled in frustration. "Fine!" He pouted finally opening his eyes.

Draco took one look at Hermione and his jaw hung open. She was wearing a low cut black top and short tight mini-shirt. Her hair was done in tight ringlets that fell halfway down her back. She was wearing soft blue eye shadow, black eye liner and ruby red lipstick, she looked hot.

Draco sat there for a moment, his jaw still stuck opened and his eyes about to pop out of his head.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a low sultry voice.

Draco nodded his head.

"Good, now come on or we will be late."

Saying nothing Draco followed her out of the common room drooling all the way to the court yard.

Hermione squealed like a school girl when she saw Ginny wearing a green mini-dress, she looked amazing.

Hermione's squeal snapped Draco out of his daze, and he finally spoke.

"Angel, what are you wearing, there are guys all around, you can't wear that!" Draco yelled.

"Excuse me, there is nothing wrong with what I m wearing, don't you like it?" She said as she batted her eye lashes.

"Of course you look amazing, I keep can't my eyes off of you, and neither can any other guy," Draco stated.

"Draco, come on Ginny looks just as good, I will be fine. I did this for you; I want to look beautiful for you." Hermione said.

"But you do look beautiful; you can wear a potato sack and still be beautiful!" He stated honestly.

"Um, I hate to break up this spat, but are we going or not?" Ginny asked.

"Not!" Draco pouted.

"Yes we are, now lets go," Hermione said as she dragged him to Hogsmeade

Hermione led the four of them to Hogsmeade, the trip wasn't all to silent, Draco and Harry talked about Quidditch, and Ginny and Hermione made small talk about random things.

"Okay boys this is where we leave you, after all next week is Valentines Day. Meet us in the 3 Broom sticks in an hour and a half," She said as she quickly dragged Ginny away.

"Woah, slow down Hermione, I don't need to shop, I want to stay with Harry and umm Malfoy." Ginny said quickly.

"Draco, his name is Draco, D-R-A-C-O, and come off it, I saw you two holding hands this morning," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you saw that huh?" Ginny said as she hung her head.

"Gin, what's the matter?" Hermione asked truly concerned.


	19. Chapter 19: The Confrontation

A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience, I am having an extremely hard time with my back right now. I am officially over my writers block, I have many many pages hand written, I just have to type them up. So without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have asked JK for him, but she reminded me that he is a fictional character, please do not sue me.

Chapter 19 The Confrontation

"You're not upset?" Ginny asked blinking back tears?

"No, why would I be?" Hermione asked.

"Because of your history with Harry," Ginny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gin, come on, Harry and I being together was a mistake, besides I want the both of you to be happy," Hermione said with a big smile.

"Really, you're not upset?" Ginny asked.

"No! Now come on we have to apparate, hold on to me." Hermione said as Ginny held her.

"Where are we going?" Gin asked.

"It's a surprise," Hermione said as the girls apparated away.

About an hour and a half later Draco and Harry were sitting in the Three Broomsticks talking about what else Quidditch, when two people walked up to them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor and the boy-who-won't-die!" Zabini spat.

"Zabini, Weasley what in the hell do you want?" Harry yelled.

"Oh nothing, just a friendly visit, old friends need to catch up," He said with a smirk.

"Zabini, we were never friends to begin with," Draco said furiously.

"Weasley, did you already forget the little lesson I taught you last night?" Harry asked Ron.

"Sod off Potter," Ron growled.

"Yeah Potter, you may have permanently turned Weasley here off of Hermione but not me. Draco, she will be mine, and I think I will take her bed while you watch!" Zabini said evilly.

"Why you," Draco started but was cut off.

"Oh Blaise," Hermione called from behind.

"Hi Gr… Hermione" He stumbled on his words.

"You remember that kiss we shared?" She asked in a low tone.

"Hell yeah!" He said happily.

"You want a preview of what you will get the next time we are alone?" She asked in a low seductive voice.

Blaise was too busy staring at Hermione's chest to see her wink at Draco. Blaise simply nodded.

Hermione stepped up against him and leaned in to kiss him, instead she brought her knee up hard into his crotch, Blaise cried out and doubled over in pain.

"I suggest you give up your quest or your crotch won't be the only thing that hurts." Hermione said as she turned her attention to Ron.

"You know Ronald, I did nothing but think of you last summer, I had this little fantasy about us getting married right after graduation, and having a bunch of kids. Something changed in you. If you so much as look at me the wrong way, I will owl your mother and tell her everything. But in a way I guess I should thanks you. You helped drive me into the arms of my true love. So I do thank you, but stay out of my relationship, my friendships, and out of my life!" Hermione finished her little tirade and stormed out of the store with Ginny, Harry and Draco hot on her heels.

Draco reached Hermione and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're amazing," He said into her ear.

"I know," she said and laughed.

"Hermione that was bloody brilliant did you see Zabini's face!" Ginny said.

The quartet busted out laughing.

"Come on guys, since my beautiful girlfriend just made me the happiest man ever. Let's go to Honey Dukes, my treat!" Draco yelled.

"Awesome!" Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry pulled away, "Gin," He said as he motioned toward Hermione.

"Harry, relax, she knows," Ginny said happily.

"She does?" He asked.

"Yes Harry, I know and I could not be happier now, let's go get some sweets!" Hermione announced.

The four happily made their way to Honey Dukes, unaware of the piercing eyes that followed them. As soon as they disappeared in to the store, the man apparated way.

He reappeared in a black, dark, dungeon.

"Master, I have the information you desire!" Hissed the small man.

"So quickly Wormtail, I am impressed, now tell me what I desire," The creature bellowed.

"The rumors are true, Jr. Malfoy has fallen for a Mudblood, but not just any Mudblood Harry Potter's friend, and Harry Potter him self found love. In Ginny Weasley, and it seems that Potter and Malfoy have become friends," Wormtail finished as he cowered into a corner.

"It is worse than I suspected, the plan must be put into effect immediately, I want Draco as a Death Eater this time next month, and I know just the person to make that happen," Voldemort smiled evilly.

Harry clutched his forehead and cried out.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's happy," Harry said just before everything went black.

Harry woke several hours later a little disoriented but in no pain.

He slowly opened his eyes, Hermione, Malfoy and Ginny were at the foot of the bed speaking in hushed tones.

"You know," he began in a groggy voice. "It's impolite to tell secrets," he finished with a half smirk.

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione exclaimed

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes," Harry said softly.

"Good, Dumbledore wanted to know the moment you woke, Draco and I will get him and let you and Ginny have a few moments alone," Hermione said as she grabbed Draco and led him out of the Hospital wing.

Once they were far enough from the Hospital, Draco spoke. "Okay Hermione spill it, I have watched the wheels in your heart turning for the past three hours, now tell me what you know," He said matter-of-factly.

Hermione sighed, and looked Draco in the eye, "Harry said Voldemort was happy, and I am pretty sure something bad is about to happen" she said with a small cry.

"Love something bad happens every year, what's new?" Was Draco's attempt at a joke.

Hermione stifled a small cry, "but we, I …Different," was all she could manage to get out.

"I'm Sorry, I don't understand," he said.

"It's different, the three of us aren't together, the only reason we got through it was because we had each other," Hermione sobbed.

Draco too Hermione in to his arms, " Shh love, it is going to be fine, besides instead of the trio, there are 4 of us, and I can assure you we can take anything old Voldie throws our way!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the Voldie comment.

"Okay, I guess you are right, now we better go see Dumbledore." She said


	20. Chapter 20: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that sounds familiar.

Chapter 20 The Aftermath

Harry was let out of the Hospital wing later that night and the newly formed quartet were seated in the Heads common room.

"You all can stop walking on egg shells around me," Harry said after long awkward silence.

"Sorry," they all mumbled.

"So did you guys notice the look on Zabini's face when Hermione kneed him?" Harry asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"That was pretty cool, but I wish you would have let me hurt him!" Draco said with that sexy smirk of his.

"Draco, we all know you could have beat him within an inch of his life, but it was more humiliating got him to get beat down by a girl!" Ginny said with a laugh.

"I doubt he will mess with her again!" Harry said with a proud grin.

The newly formed quartet stayed up rather late laughing and enjoying one another's company

Hermione walked Ginny and Harry to the Gryffindor tower so they would not get detention if they got caught. Once Hermione dropped the two love birds off she slowly made her way back to the Heads tower.

She was still at least a five minute walk away when she felt a pair of arms yank her into a dark corner.

"Ah Mudblood, you think you can embarrass me and get away with it?" Blaise Zabini hissed.

"Let me go you arrogant prick!" Hermione seethed.

"Tut, tut, tut, language so unbecoming of the perfect Head Girl, "Blaise mocked. "Weasley, tie her up!" Blaise bellowed.

Ron came forward and pointed his wand at Hermione and roped bound her.

"Ron please don't do this, I thought you were my friend." She said frantically. "Please can't you remember all the good times," Still nothing, she had to pull out all the stops. "Ronald Weasley, how could you let me do this to me, I thought you loved me," She yelled through tears.

Ron shook his head and looked dazed. "Hermione, what's going on? Why are you tied up?" A very confused Ron asked.

"Shut it Weasley, now give us some privacy!" Blaise snapped.

Ron's face went from confused to straight and solid as a stone, as he turned and left.

In the Heads Common room, Draco sat by the fire reading a Muggle novel Hermione had suggested. The Grandfather clock in the corner began to chime.

"Wow, it's one in the morning already? What could be keeping Hermione?" He asked him self out loud. A sudden feeling of dread crept over him and he dropped his book and began to sprint to the Gryffindor Tower.

BACK IN THE DARK CORNER

"You little bitch, you will pay for what you did to me!" Blaise fumed.

"All I did was put you in you place." Hermione said confidently.

"And now I will put you in yours," He said as he kneeled down next to her and kissed her hard bruising her lips. He forced his tongue down her throat. Hermione was terrified, she bit down hard and tasted the metallic flavor of Zabini's blood. He jumped off of her and Hermione spit the blood out.

"You will pay for that, I was going to be gentle, but now I have changed my mind!" He said as he started to advance on her.

"Ron! Please don't let him hurt me!" She cried out.

Zabini laughed menacingly, "Honestly Mudblood, do you think he is going to listen to you, he is under my control now!"

"What did you do to him?" Hermione screamed.

Zabini quickly realized that he had said too much. "Shut up, enough talk, time for some action," he said as he pounced on Hermione as ripped her shirt off, then savagely tore her skirt to shreds. She now lay on the cold stone floor in nothing but her bra and panties.

Blaise could not contain him self any longer, he grabbed at her bra and ripped it off, and he hungrily grabbed at her breasts.

"Please don't do this," Hermione begged, Blaise bright his mouth down and bit her hard on he left nipple, she screamed loudly.

Draco who was wandering the hall in search of Hermione, heard a woman scream and he knew it was Hermione, he took off in a dead run.

Blaise, satisfied with the work up top he focused his attention below, he tore away her panties and began to take off his own pants.

"By the time this is all over you will be screaming my name," He said harshly.

"Blaise," Ron appeared.

"I am a little busy right now!" He hissed.

"Some one's coming!" Ron said hurriedly.

"Are you sure?" Zabini said frustrated.

"Yes, they are getting closer," He said in a scared tone.

"Fine, you may have been lucky this time Mudblood, but what my Master wants my Master gets," Blaise said evilly, his fist swinging down and connected with the side of Hermione's head.

The last thing Hermione saw was a red head that looked as if his best friend had just been killed, and then everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21: Darkness

Disclaimer: Please see all other chapters

A/N Thank you all so much! I have 15 reviews! This is great!

**Chapter 21 Darkness**

Draco kept running toward the direction of the scream. He ran up and down this hallway knowing this was where he heard the scream.

He stopped suddenly when he saw a petit hand peaking out from the shadows he ran to the hand, there in front of him was his Hermione, and he kneeled down next to her.

"Hermione can you hear me?" He shouted, nothing, she was hardly breathing.

Draco drew his wand and yelled "Ennervate!"

Hermione's eyes flew open, "Ron please don't let him hurt me!" She begged before the blackness consumed her once again.

_What the hell! What did he do to her!_ Draco's mind screamed. He looked down at Hermione's naked form, for the first time he noticed the bleeding bite marks on her chest, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the hospital wing.

Draco kicked the door open, "Madam Pomfrey, come quick!" Draco screamed.

A few moments later a very tired looking Poppy entered the Hospital wing.

"Yes child, what is it?" She asked through half closed eye lids.

"Hermione," Was all Draco could manage to day before he began to sob.

Upon hearing the Head Girls name Madam Pomfrey's eyes shot open. "What happened?" an unusually nervous sounding nurse asked.

"Hermione walked Harry and Ginny to the Gryffindor tower, after a  
while I noticed she was taking an awful long time to return, I got   
the worst feeling, like something bad happened to her. I went in  
search of her, after a while I heard a scream, when I found her she  
was alone, I tired to Ennervate her, but she instantly fell  
unconscious again." He said in a sad voice.

"Did she say anything?" Poppy asked.

Draco hesitated, "I have to go, get Harry and Ginny, and please get the   
Headmaster." Draco said as he turned and ran to the Gryffindor  
Tower. 

He ran up to Ginny dorm, being the Head Boy he was allowed in case  
of an Emergency. He got to Ginny's bed and shook her awake.

"Mum, I don't want to get up!" Ginny grumbled.

"Gin, get up Hermione's hurt!" Draco pleased softly so no one else  
in the dorm would wake up.

"Hermione?" Ginny said still half asleep. Like a rocket she sat up.

"Come on lets go!" She grabbed Draco and began pushing him toward  
the door.

"Wait, we need to get Harry, and Weasley," Draco said.

"Ron, what do we need him?" Ginny asked.

"No time to explain, you get Harry and I will deal with your  
brother, meet me in the common room." Draco said as they sprinted to  
the 7th year boy's dorm.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry, Ginny, Draco and a still sleeping  
levitated Ron were entering the hospital wing to a very concerned  
looking Madam Pomfrey and an amused looking Dumbledore.

Harry and Ginny ran to Hermione who was still unconscious, Draco  
levitated Ron to an empty bed and tied him to it.

"Mr. Malfoy what is the meaning of this?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked.

"You asked me what Hermione said when she woke," he paused. "She  
said Ron, please don't let him hurt me!" Draco said as he winced. 

Everyone stood shocked before Dumbledore spoke.

"Well, then we shall ask Mr. Weasley here, Ennervate!" Dumbledore  
said with his wand pointing at Ron's chest.

Ron woke suddenly, "What the fuck, who the hell tied me up?" 

Ignoring his question Draco spoke, "Hermione was attacked, I know  
you were there, what happened?"

"Shut it Malfoy, I do not have the slightest inclination as to what  
you are speaking of," Everyone one in the room stared at Ron with   
mouths agape, Ron never spoke like that.

"If I find out you had anything to do with this I will rip you  
apart," Draco growled.

"Right, as if you could. If I do recall correctly wasn't it an  
American Mudblood bitch who beat you up summer after fourth year? Do  
you really think you can take me?" Ron said with an evil grin. 

Draco's eyes got huge at the realization he punched Ron as hard as  
he could knocking him unconscious.

"Mr. Malfoy I think that was a little uncalled for. Mr. Weasley  
may…" Dumbledore began.

"That," He pointed to Ron, "Is not Ron Weasley."

Yet again everyone in the room gasped.

"Draco what are you getting on about, I think I would know my own  
brother when I see him" Ginny said very confused.

"Well what your brother just said was a secret. One and only one  
other person knew, Blaise Zabini," Draco said calmly.

"Malfoy that is impossible, we saw them together, he is not using  
Poly Juice potion, or being led by the imperious." Harry said as if  
it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You guys don't get it. No one else knew what happened, except  
Zabini, he was there!" Draco huffed.

"Big deal, so he told Ron," Harry said simply.

Draco was getting frustrated that they weren't listening. "You still don't  
get it, I was mortified, Blaise preformed a Wizard's oath, saying he   
would never tell a soul." He said with a sigh.

The realization hit the room, "What are you trying to say Mr.  
Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"The day my father died, I heard him talking about a spell he had  
uncovered for Voldemort, it is old Dark Magic. It is called Mens Mentis Curo,  
it is similar to the Imperious curse, except there is no way to tell if that a person is under it and I do not know the reversal spell." He said meekly. 

"Poppy, do you have a potion that will keep Mr. Weasley  
unconscious?" The Headmaster asked.

"Of course Albus." Madam Pomfrey said as she disappeared into her   
office and come back with a vile and she poured it down Ron's  
throat.


	22. Chapter 22: Curo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. And he better not die in book 7! Or I will cry!

Chapter 22 Curo

For the next two days Draco never let Hermione's side. He knew he   
should be looking for the reversal spell for the Mens Mentis Curo  
but Hermione was too important to him. Dumbledore worked feverously,  
but to no avail. Around three am that Tuesday Draco lay asleep in an  
arm char next to Hermione's bed. Hermione suddenly shot up like a   
rocket. 

"Ron, stop please Ron save me! I know you're in there," Hermione   
pleaded her arms flailing about.

Draco instantly woke and grabbed Hermione and held her down in an  
effort to keep her from hurting her self.

"Hermione, it's all right, you're safe, I'm here," He said softly. 

After a few moments Hermione where she was and who was holding her. 

"Draco," She asked.

"Yes, love it's me," He said in a soft calming voice.

She looked over his shoulder to see Ron lying unconscious.

"Draco, that's not Ron, Blaise is some how controlling him, he is making him do all those bad things!" She said hurriedly.

"I know," he said softly.

"No, Blaise is a Death Eater, he is using Ron to get to me," She huffed. 

"I know," he said again.

"No you don't, Ron's going to get hurt because of me. Blaise is controlling him and Voldemort is controlling Blaise," She said in an angry tone.

"Love, I know. I know Blaise is controlling Ron. I know Blaise is a Death Eater. So do Harry, Ginny, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore." He said in that same calm soft tone.

"Wait everyone knows? How? How long have I been out?" Hermione asked. 

"Well you have been out for just over two days. I know because when I found you and woke you. You said Ron; please don't let him hurt me. Draco proceeded to tell he the remainder of the story.

"So let me get this straight. Ron is being led by the Mens Mentis Curo spell; there is no reversal spell that you know of. Harry, Ginny Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore know about it, but no one can find any information about it?" She said with her face scrunched up in confusion.

"In a nutshell, yes." Draco said.

"Well we better get a move on, we need to cure Ron and stop Blaise." She said attempting to get up.

"Whoa, not so fast there, you will have not told me exactly what happened to you." He said in protest.

Hermione signed, she was hoping Draco would not ask that. She took a deep breath and told him the entire story.

Draco sat back in the chair, "If I was only a few minutes earlier I would have been able to stop him, none of this would have happened." He said sadly.

"Draco, don't think like that, if you had been just a minute later, he would have … ra… raped me." She said with a small cry.

He took Hermione in his arms and they both fell asleep until a cough woke them,

Draco and Hermione woke up a little stiff and looked around, Harry, Ginny, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore stood at the edge of the bed they were sharing.

"Miss. Granger I presume you know who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked. 

Hermione nodded, "Blaise Zabini."

Harry turned bright red and turned to run after Zabini.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled after him.

"Zabini, mustn't know that we know about Ron and Voldemort. For that matter, we must go on like nothing happened. I need to act afraid of him, and everyone else must act as if they know nothing." She said.

"No Hermione, he hurt you and I am going to make him pay," Draco said with a wild look in his eye.

"And I am going to be there cheering him on!" Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Now I believe Miss Granger here is correct." Dumbledore said as Harry and Draco faces dropped.

"But Headmaster…" Harry began.

"No butts, Now miss Granger is free to go. Breakfast begins in 30 minutes I assume you are ready for your classes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Sir," She replied.

The quartet made there way to the Heads Common Room for Hermione to change. 25 Minutes later they were eating Breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"Mudblood," A voice behind her said.

"Sod off Zabni," Draco said trying to keep his anger in check.

"Now Malfoy, I am just trying to have a word with your girl here," 

"Well, she doesn't want to speak to you," Draco spat.

"Draco it's okay," Hermione said as she stood and walked to the edge of the Great Hall with Blaise.

"Good little Mudblood, if you tell anyone, what happened. I will kill you," He said darkly.

"I'm not stupid, I don't want anyone to know," She inwardly shuttered, being this close to her attacked was to much she turned to leave and he grabbed her wrist and spun her around quickly grabbed her breast without anyone seeing.

"You will be mine Mudblood." He hissed into her ear.

Visibly upset Hermione ran out of the Great Hall and all the way to the Heads Dorms. She threw her self on the couch and cried. A few moments passed before the 3 people she loved burst into the room flocking her.

"What did he say?"

"What did he do?"

"Did he hurt you?"

Were some of the questions she was being asked. She could not bring her self to answer.

"Hey guys, would you mind if Hermione and a few moments alone, to talk" Ginny asked. "I'll make sure she gets to class on time.

Harry and Draco left the Common room reluctantly.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "Okay Hermione I want to know what happened," Ginny demanded.

"Gin, I don't want to talk about it.

"I'm not some pushover, I'm not leaving until you tell me," Ginny said standing her ground.

Hermione sighed, "Fine I'll tell you," As she told Ginny exactly what happened.

Ginny was fuming by the time Hermione finished. "That bastard, don't worry Hermione we will figure out a way to stop him and help Ron." Ginny and Hermione talked until it was time to leave for class. 

Over the next two days the quartet and Dumbledore worked tirelessly attempting to find the reversal spell.

After a long night of fruitless research Draco and Hermione were relaxing in the common room. They were going over every small detail they could think of.

Hermione was brainstorming.

_Lucius __  
__Night he died __  
__Mens Mentis Curo __  
__Voldemort __  
__Blaise __  
__Ron ___

_Lucius __  
__Night he died __  
__Mens Mentis Curo __  
__Voldemort __  
__Blaise __  
__Ron ___

_Lucius, Night, Curse, Lucius, Night, Curse. _


	23. Chapter 23: Into the Light

A/N: Recently some stole this story and tried to pass it off as thier own. I work very hard at my writing, whether it fan fiction or my original work. I am very honored that some one loved my work enough to that, but there is only one of me, and only my brain knows what is going to happen in this story. Heck I don't even know yet! I was truly upset at this, and I wanted to take my story off this site, and put it some where safer, but I would not do that to all my loyal readers. I will however I will not hesitate to take it down if it happens again. If you all would be so kind as to keep an eye out for something like this again, I would be very grateful. I really appreciate every one of you for taking the time to read my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, on Anything you recognize, I do own this plot and the Mens Mentis Curo

**Chapter 23 Into the Light**

Hermione's eyes shot open, "Draco, when you overheard your father talking about the curse what room was he in?" she asked.

The Library," He answered simply before his eyes grew big with realization.

"Hermione you don't…" She held up her hand motioning for him to stop.

She had to think, back to the night she lost her virginity. Draco took her on a tour of his Manor, they stopped in the Library, she remembered an open book on a desk, Lucius desk, and it was blood red, that's what stood out about it. Only the corner was visible. There was parchment strewn out all over it. She can see the parchment clearly in her mind. Curo the parchment said Curo. It was a long shot but it just might be it!

"Draco you have to owl your mother right away!" Hermione raced.

"Angel are you sure?" He asked skeptically.

"Have I ever been wrong about research?" She asked with a Draco quality smirk.

"Yes Dear," He said with a sly smile and the rose and left to the Owlery.

Draco sent the note to his mum and they returned to the common room, only after sending an owl to Harry and Ginny asking them to meet them in their common room.

Once they were inside Ginny pulled Hermione aside "This better be good Hermione, we were um... busy." Ginny said as she turned true Weasley red.

"Ginerva Margaret Weasley, I didn't know you and Harry were um, that close?" Hermione asked.

"Well not yet, but lets say things would have been a lot different if we hadn't got your owl when we did." Ginny said.

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry, I guess I ruined it for you huh?" Hermione asked a little embarrassed.

"No, actually I am relieved, it was a spur of the moment, I want my first time to be special." She said.

"It will be now come on, Draco and I have something to tell you." She said as she dragged Ginny to where the boys were sitting.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt you evening, but I think I have found something." Hermione said excitedly.

"Well don't keep us waiting any longer tell us!" Harry exclaimed.

"I think I might be able to find the reversal spell for the Mens Mentis Curo."

"We can save Ron?" Ginny asked meekly with tears in her eyes.

"I think so, we owled Draco's mother so she could send me the book, I just hope we are in time." She said quietly.

"Don't worry, we will be" Harry said confidently.

Just then there was a pecking at the window, it was Draco's mothers Owl, Fifi.

Hermione jumped up and ran to the window and took the letter from the bird.

_Dear Draco and Hermione, _

_I was surprised by your letter, I would not put it past the Dark Lord to do something like this. I found the book, but I can not send it via owl post, even though your father has passed the Ministry is still suspicious of our name. Meet me in 2 hours in Hogsmeade, in the Three Broomsticks. _

_Love Mum (Narcissa)_

"We're going with you!" Ginny said.

Hermione hadn't even realized she had read the letter aloud. "Fine, but you have to hide under the invisibility cloak, I could lose my position as Head Girl." He said stubbornly

"Fine, Gin and I will go get the cloak meet us at the Gryffindor common room in an hour." Harry said as him and Ginny left.

"Oh no, your mother can't be traveling in her condition!" Hermione yelled out of no where.

"What are you talking about, her condition?" Draco asked with a look of sheer confusion on his face.

"The letter you received last week in Arimathancy, it said your mother was sick! I am horrible I completely forgot we must owl her and tell her not to come she is in no condition to be traveling, I can't believe I was so incon..." Hermione rambled.

"Mum is not sick." Draco said.

"She must think... What?" Hermione was with a puzzled expression.

"She isn't sick, that letter wasn't from her." He said a little embarrassed.

"Then who was it from, and why would you lie to Professor Vector!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, you see it was from Potter, he had to owl me and tell me that he knew it was Ron and Pansy set us up, when I got caught reading it I had to make an excuse, I am sorry love for making you worry." He said as he hugged her.

"Ugh Draco, don't ever do that again! It is just plain wrong to lie about your mothers health!" She said

I know, I am sorry, please forgive me love," He said as he kissed her softly.

"You know I can't resist you when you do that." She said as she playfully slapped his arm.

Before they knew it the hour was up and they made the long trek to the Gryffindor tower. When they walked in, thy found Harry and Ginny snogging on the couch.

"AHEM!" Hermione cleared her throat.

They jumped apart. "Oh Hi guys, I um... Lost something and.. uh... Gin here was helping me find it." He stammered.

"Oh did that thing you lost just happen to be shoved down your throat?" Draco playfully asked.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said with a grin plastered to his face.

"Oh we haven't grabbed the cloak yet, I will run up and get it," Gin announced.

"I have to use the john I will be right back." Draco said as he left the room.

Hermione sighed it was now or never.

"Harry can I talk to you," Hermione said softly.

The grin was instantly wiped from his face, he knew something must be up. "Sure Hermione," he said as she ushered them to the couch.

"Well it is about Gin," She said.

"What about Gin?" He asked.

"She told me what you guys would have done if not for the owl I sent." He said a little embarrassed.

"Oh she told you that huh?" Harry said turning maroon.

"Well not the details, but I got the gist of it, Look the reason I said anything is because well, you have to make it special for her, not just some quick shag in the heat of the moment." She said

"You really think so?" he asked a little dumbfounded.

"Yes, it will mean the world to her." Hermione answered honestly.

"Thanks Hermione, I will do it!" He said as he hugged her.

Just then Ginny and Malfoy got back.

"Oy Potter get your grubby hands off my girl," Draco said with laughter in his voice.

"HmM How about no?" Harry said as the four of them laughed.

"Well I hate to break up the fun, but we have my brother to save!" Ginny announced and the quartet left.

Twenty minutes later the four friends were at the Three Broomsticks. That got a warm welcome from Madam Rosmerta, and ordered 5 butterbeers, she gave them a quizzical look but went out to fetch the drinks. Draco and Hermione choose a booth in an unsuspecting corner of the room. Ginny and Harry under the invisibility cloak choose the other side of the table.

About 5 minutes after the butterbeer arrived and very nervous looking Narcissa sauntered into the pub.

"Hello Mother," Draco said as he stood to hug is mother.

"Hello Dear," Narcissa said as she sat next to Draco.

"Hello Narcissa," Hermione said shyly.

"Oh Hermione! I didn't see you there, I missed you sweet heart." She said in a motherly tone.

"I missed you too, it is good to see you even in circumstances such as these," Hermione said in a sad tone. "Not to alarm you but we aren't the only ones at the table. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are here, too under Harry's Invisibility cloak."

"Thanks for that warning, now I think I've found what you had requested. She pulled out that book and handed it to Draco.

Hermione's eyes widened in anticipation. That was the book she remembered.

"I must go, please come visit again soon, I miss you. And you are welcome to bring your friends here." Narcissa said as she stood and draped the cloak over her face.

"Goodbye Narcissa, we will visit soon." Hermione reassured her and the woman left hurriedly.

"This is this book; I think we need to get back to the school, before we are seen. Let's go." Hermione said as the four left to the school.


	24. Chapter 24: The Beginning of Darkness

Chapter 24 The Beginning of Darkness

The four got back to the school and were now sitting in the common room around a coffee table, the book in the center. No one wanting to open it, everyone apprehensive of what may lie within the pages of this book.

Finally at her wits end, Hermione snatched the book off the table and cracked it opened. An audible gasp could be heard around the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the childish antics of her friends and her love. _For Merlin's sake Ron's life in on the line here! _ She thought to her self.

The group was holding their breaths. Hermione was nervous to say the least. But she knew she needed to save Ron. She cracked the book open. And her eyes widened.

"Uh guys, this isn't a book, this is Voldemort's personal spell book." Hermione said just above a whisper. Once again everyone sat in stunned silence.

No one moved, no one talked, whether they be afraid, stunned, apprehensive, or shocked, no one moved a muscle. After what seemed like a life time a rap at the door woke them from their coma.

"Oh no, the prefects meeting, I can' believe we forgot!" Hermione mused as she threw the red book in her room, and transfigured the common room into a comfortable meeting place for the prefects. They quickly agreed to meet first thing in the morning to look over the book.

Hermione quickly opened the door for the prefects and ushered them in. The meeting began and the prefects were wondering why Harry was there and not Ron.

"Ronal has contracted a very serious Muggle sickness, and will not be in class for at least a week, Harry will be filling in for him during his absence," Hermione said off the top of her head.

Dumbledore came in at the middle of the meeting to announce that tomorrow classes would be canceled so that the students could get attire for the ball.

"Headmaster there is no ball scheduled, when is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"This Saturday the 13th on the eve of Valentines day of course; in times such as these I find it necessary to celebrate love at every opportunity." Dumbledore said with the all familiar twinkle in his eye.

After Dumbledore left they divided up the duties, and discussed everything. It would be a formal affair, with Wizard or Muggle attire accepted. All prefects worked on decorations, Hermione was in charge of the food and Draco was responsible for the entertainment.

It was late when the meeting ended; Ginny was half asleep in Harry's lap. The four agreed to investigate the book tomorrow in Hogsmeade near the shrieking shack.

Draco and Hermione stayed up a little while longer going over the day's events. Hermione fell asleep in Draco's lap, dreaming of ways to save Ron.

Little did she know that Draco read the book while he excused him self to the restroom during the prefects meeting. He looked at his love; she had no idea that the only way to permanently save Ron would cost him his life.


	25. Chapter 25: What a Simple Book Holds

Chapter 25 What a Simple Book Holds

Hermione woke up the next morning, stiff from a night on the couch.

She stirred and looked at Draco sitting, staring off into the distance looking as if he hadn't slept at all.

Draco noticed Hermione was awake, "Morning love, sleep well?" He asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," She said with a small smile sensing something was wrong.

Changing the subject Draco said, "Come on love, let's have a shower together before Harry and Ginny get here."

They got up and hard the perfect shower together, still wet Draco scooped Hermione into his arms and carried her to his bed. He made love to her like it was the last time. He memorized her smell, her every curve, the way she smiled. He wanted this moment to last forever, but when the clock in the common room struck 8 am, he hugged her one last time and they got dressed.

Harry and Ginny were waiting in the common room. Hermione stopped and turned to look at Draco. She give him a million galleon smile and said, "I love you, you know you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," she said with a heart full of love, and she hugged him tightly.

It took me a single moment to fall in love with you, and it would take an entire life time to forget you," Draco said as his mouth captured his in a kiss. He sighed _A moment is all I need to remember her, a moment._ Draco smirked as an idea came to him.

"Hey guys you ready?" Hermione asked brightly.

"Yeah come on My," Ginny grabbed Hermione as dragged her off in front of the guys.

"What's up Gin?" Hermione asked after they were out of earshot of the guys.

"We did it," Ginny said happily

"Did what?" Hermione asked.

"Come on My, you know IT!" Ginny blushed.

Hermione's eyes sprang open once she realized what Ginny was talking about. "Oh, I want the details, without the um... details." Hermione said.

"Well after we left your room last night he blind folded me and lead me far from the Gryffindor tower. When he finally took the blind fold off, we were in the Room of Requirement. We were in a field of daises at sunset. There was a picnic set up with so much food a deserts it was all wonderful. He held my hand and told me he had never felt this way about any one before, and then we did it," Ginny said with a flush to her cheeks and a permanent grin on her face.

"Wow Gin, I am so happy for you!" Hermione gushed. "You remembered to use protection right?" She asked just to make sure.

Ginny's face fell.

"Gin please tell me you remembered the spell!" Hermione pleaded. 

"I…um…uh…" Ginny stuttered.

"That's it we are going to the Muggle Clinic and you are taking the morning after pill!" Hermione grabbed her arm and began to drag her. 

"Hermione Stop! I was joking, we used the contraceptive spell, we were careful, gosh I was just pulling your leg!" Ginny said.

"Ginerva, that was just wrong, are you trying to make me have a stroke," Hermione said with a hand over her heart.

"Geeze lighten up! Come on I want to look at dresses!" Ginny gushed. 

Meanwhile about 50 meters behind the girls Draco and Harry were talking about Quidditch and things along that line when Draco changed the subject. "So I am guessing you and Gin had an interesting evening," Draco said with a smirk.

"You could say that," Harry said with a stupid Grin.

"Well welcome to the club, you are officially a man," Draco slapped Harry on the back and that was all that was said about it.

Two hours later, two very bored men sat in the Three Broomsticks waiting for their respective girlfriends. Finally, about twenty minutes of further waiting, the girls came sauntering in empty handed.

"You spent two and a half hours shopping and you didn't get anything?" Draco asked.

"Don't be silly, we had everything sent back to Hogwarts, let's hurry up and eat so we can get to the shrieking shack." Hermione said. 

They ate in relative silence. On the walk to the Shrieking Shack Hermione pulled Draco aside, "Draco, what's the matter, you haven't been acting like your self."

"Angel, I am fine, c'mon we need to save Ron." He said as he left Hermione standing there dumbfounded.

A few minutes later the four of them were sitting in a circle with a strong warming charm on them to off set the bitter February cold. 

Hermione sat with the book in her lap. She took a couple of deep breaths and cracked opened the book. There were hundreds of spells, potions, charms, all of which she had never even heard of. It was all alphabetized and cross referenced, she quickly looked up the Mens Mentis Curo.

She read aloud.

Mens Mentis Curo  
Creation Date 7/18/1974  
Perfected Date 6/29/2005  
Test Subject: Unknown Muggle  
Effects: Very Similar to the Imperious Curse, the victim is under the control of  
who ever casts the spell.  
Cure: For a temporary cure that will last 4 hours a potion will suffice.

2 parts Dragon Tongue

1 Ounce of the Blood of a Pureblood Male

2 Phoenix Feathers

1 Once blood of a Mudblood

4 Drops of Tears of a Relative

Add ingredients in order listed above. Heat to a boil, stir counter clock wise 23 times. Bottle Immediately. Will store for up to 1 week. This potion is only effective for one month's time, after which it is rendered ineffective.

Permanent Cure: The person the victim dislikes the most must sacrifice them self to save the victims life, then the spell will be completely broken.

Ginny burst into tears. Harry's Jaw was clenched shut, Draco seemed to be in his own world, and Hermione racked her brain for an answer.


	26. Chapter 26: The Return of the Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, if I did I would never lift a finger again!

A/N: Thank you all so much I am finished with this story and I just need to finish typing it. It will be about 2-4 more chapters. I hope you all are well, I am sorry if this chapter isn't that great, I have the flu and I am not feeling well right now. So please read and review.

**Chapter 26: The Return of the Lost**

The four friends walked back to the Heads common room, no one willing to admit the inevitable. Once inside the Common room Hermione ran to her room and pulled out her emergency potions stash.

She grabbed a small knife, poked her finger and dripped an ounce of blood into a vial. She walked to Draco and he held out his hand, he repeated the steps into his own vial.

"Draco please go get some Dragons Tongue from the potions class room, Harry please collect some feathers from Faux," Hermione said and the boy left.

Hermione walked to Ginny, and collected a few of the free flowing tears, and then the both sat and waited for the boys to get back.

An hour later the potion was complete, enough for a full week.

They decided to wait until Saturday morning to administer the potion; it would be easier to get Ron away from the Hospital Wing.

The next few days went by agonizingly slow. No one spoke of what had to happen to truly save Ron. Hermione worked furiously on a counter curse, she was convinced in her heart of hearts that Draco was not Ron's worst enemy, but she would find out who was.

At 5 am the four were in front of the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey got an "unexpected owl" from her sister telling her she had to come to France right away, and she had to use Muggle transportation.

The four levitate Ron's sleeping form to the Heads common room, Once they were all inside Draco performed a Sealing, and Silencing charm. 

8am finally came; Ron's sleeping potions was wearing off. Hermione poured the potion down his throat, after a few moments he stirred. 

"Mione, how did we get here? Ferret Boy what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" A Groggy Ron asked.

Draco opened his mouth to respond but Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, what's the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"Come on Mione, I found Malfoy on top of you in the Heads Compartment, I asked you out, we went off, and I went to the loo, and now I am here, and you still haven't told me why the pureblood prat is here." Ron said.

Everyone tensed Draco put his arm around Hermione to comfort her.

"Oy get your grubby hands off my girlfriend." Ron yelled.

"Ronald, I am sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but I am not your girl, I am Draco's, and it is not September 1, its February 13th," Hermione said in one breath.

Ron sat there for a moment, waiting for his friends, his love, and his enemy to tell him this was some kind of sick joke. When the serious faces in front of him never changed he knew Hermione was telling the truth.

"Hermione, you and him, how long?" Ron asked.

"Officially, since Christmas." She said quietly.

"Officially?" Ron asked.

"Well, see at the time I discovered feelings for him, I was sort of dating Harry," He said just above a whisper.

"Bloody hell, well I guess you better start from the beginning." Ron said a very very confused.

So over the next few hours the quartet told Ron everything that has happened over the past 5 months. Ron sat quietly and never interrupting. Once Hermione was finished he spoke.

"Wow that is a lot to take in. Would the three of you mind if I had a word in private with Hermione?" Ron asked.

The three agreed, saying that they would bring up an early lunch. 

"Hermione," Ron began once the coast was clear. "I am sorry; I did and let all those horrible things to you. I would never truly hurt you; I have loved you since second year." He said.

"Oh Ron, it wasn't your fault and I love you too, you are like a brother to me," She said ash she threw her arms around him.

"No Hermione, I have been in love you with since second year." He said honestly.

"Oh." 

"I know you are with Malfoy now, but I need to know if I ever had a chance," He said hopefully.

"Yes Ronald, I wanted nothing more than to be your girlfriend over the summer," Ron brightened up. "But you must understand something, I love Draco, not like some silly school yard love, I mean he is it for me, I could not imagine my life without him,"

Ron looked crushed but he put on a smile. "I love you, I always have and I always will. Above all else I want you to be happy, and if being with him makes you happy then I will support you," He said with a goofy Ron grin.

Hermione hugged him and squeezed tight. It felt amazing to have Ron back. 

"Everything copasetic here?" Draco asked as he walked in.

Hermione beamed, "Everything is perfect!"

Ron walked to Draco and pulled him aside.

"While I am not completely comfortable with you, she is happier than I have ever seen her. Please treat her well and love her like she deserves. But let's do get one thing straight, I still hate you, and I sure as hell do not trust you, but I will be nice enough to you in front of everyone, but screw up once that's all I need." Ron said and extended his hand so it looked as if they had a pleasant conversation and Draco accepted and shook his hand back.

Just then an alarm went off and Hermione rushed up to Ron and poured another vial of the potion down his throat.

The five of them got reacquainted for the remainder of the afternoon. Dumbledore stopped by to check up on Ron. Right before he left he pulled Harry and Draco out of the room.

"The final battle looms near; you both will play important rolls. Harry you know the one thing that will help you defeat Voldemort. Draco, I know your decision is a difficult one, but you must follow your heart, it will never steer you wrong." Dumbledore said and without another word he turned and left.

The group chatted until it was time to get ready for the ball. Draco, Harry and Ron went up to Draco's room to get ready.

"Why are there three Muggle suits here?" Ron asked.


	27. Chapter 27: Hanging By A Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

A/N: Thank you all once again, this story is now complete 2 more chapters left after this one, I hope you all like it!

Chapter 27 Hanging By A Moment

"Why are there three Muggle suits here?" Ron asked.

"We wouldn't want you stuck with that horrid think you wore to the Yule Ball would we?" Harry said with a smile.

The boys got ready early and waited for in the common room for the girls to finish.

Twenty minutes to eight the girls came out of Hermione's room.

Hermione looked like a Muggle Prom Queen or so Draco thought. She was in a white floor length tube top gown. She had white stain gloves on her hands that went all the way up to her elbow. She was wearing beautiful glass slippers (Think Drew Barrymore in Ever After). She has light makeup on and he hair was done up in soft curls.

Next came Ginny, she was wearing a green halter dress with matching green gloves, her hair was done like Hermione's and she had light green eye shadow above, with a touch of lip gloss.

The three men stood speechless. They stood there staring for the longest time before Hermione's alarm went off and she handed Ron the potion.

"Well are we going to stand here all night or we going to the ball?" Ginny said with her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley like manor.

The three men snapped out of their trances and gave the girls their compliments. At 8:30 the party was just getting started, the dinner dishes has just been cleared and the DJ was just about finished setting up. The group of five was sitting around a large table reliving their last 6 years. All the pranks, the fights, Quidditch matches, the good along with the bad.

The DJ's voice was heard over the buzz.

"Attention your head Boy has some word for you."

Draco left a skeptical looking Hermione sitting next to her friends. He reached the stage and put a magnifying charm on his voice.

"Welcome to the Valentines ball! I hope you all have a wonderful evening. I would like to say a few things at this time." Draco's eyes said scanning over the crowd.

"Firstly, I may have been horrible to many of you over the years and for that I apologize, thought I do not deserve your forgiveness and I still asking for it.

Secondly, we all know the final battle is just around the corner, I urge you all to think carefully, about which side you are on, or should be on for that matter. Hogwarts has been good to us, we have been loved and protected, Blood means nothing, we are all witches and Wizards. The smartest of us a Muggleborn. Here I am Pureblood and I get down on my knees and ask Hermione, the Muggleborn, Harry, the Half Blood, and Ron the Pureblood to forgive me for ever making fun of them," he paused and Harry, Ron and Hermione all give him a thumbs up. The entire room erupted in applause.

Draco's heart felt light as a feather. Once the noise settled Draco spoke again.

"There is one more thing, Hermione, please come here I dedicate this song to you, my friend, my lover, my soulmate." Draco jumped down from the stage and held out his and asking Hermione to dance. The music started and his still magnified voice began to sing.

**Desperate for changing ****  
****Starving for truth ****  
****I'm closer to where I started ****  
****Chasing after you ****  
****I'm falling even more in love with you ****  
****Letting go of all I've held onto ****  
****I'm standing here until you make me move ****  
****I'm hanging by a moment here with you ******

**Forgetting all I'm lacking ****  
****Completely incomplete ****  
****I'll take your invitation ****  
****You take all of me now... ******

**I'm falling even more in love with you ****  
****Letting go of all I've held onto ****  
****I'm standing here until you make me move ****  
****I'm hanging by a moment here with you ****  
****I'm living for the only thing I know ****  
****I'm running and not quite sure where to go ****  
****And I don't know what I'm diving into ****  
****Just hanging by a moment here with you ******

**There's nothing else to lose ****  
****There's nothing else to find ****  
****There's nothing in the world ****  
****That can change my mind ****  
****There is nothing else ****  
****There is nothing else ****  
****There is nothing else ******

**Desperate for changing ****  
****Starving for truth ****  
****I'm closer to where I started ****  
****Chasing after you... ******

**I'm falling even more in love with you ****  
****Letting go of all I've held onto ****  
****I'm standing here until you make me move ****  
****I'm hanging by a moment here with you ****  
****I'm living for the only thing I know ****  
****I'm running and not quite sure where to go ****  
****And I don't know what I'm diving into ****  
****Just hanging by a moment here with you ******

**Just hanging by a moment (here with you) ****  
****Hanging by a moment (here with you) ****  
****Hanging by a moment here with you**

Everyone stood in awe; tears were streaming down Hermione's face. Draco dropped down to one knee.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are my best friend, the love of my life. These past few months I have lived for the moment. Now I want to live for the future. I am now asking you, in front of all of Hogwarts if you will marry me," He said as he pulled out a box containing the Malfoy family ring.

The entire room was silent each person waiting with bated breath.

Hermione was in shock, she didn't move didn't breathe, the all of a sudden reality hit her, "Yes!" She yelled out. Draco slipped the ring on her finger, yelled of happiness were heard around the room.

Draco picked Hermione up and spun her around. For a brief moment he left him self dream, he left him self forget what he had to do.

The dance floor became full as the students began to dance around. For a few hours the groups of 5 let themselves forget about the war. The let themselves be happy.

Around 10 o'clock Draco pulled Hermione away from the crowd.

"Angel, I need you to promise me something," He said.

"Of course, what is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"The final battle is near, if I don't make it I want you to move on with your life, to have in love, and get married and have lots of babies," Draco said with a hitch in his voice.

Hermione was stoned she has not expected this. "Draco why are you saying this?"

"We need to be prepared for everything, just promise me love." He begged

"Draco I…" Hermione was cut off by an owl dropping a letter into Draco's hands.

He did not have a good feeling about this.

_Master Malfoy,_

_If you wish to see your mother alive again, you will come to Hogsmeade at eleven, if you do not join my ranks your mother will die._

_LV_

Draco stood frozen in fear, before adrenalin kicked in and he ran to the stage and cut the music.

"All 4th years and under follow your prefects to your common room and stay there until Hermione, myself or a Professor comes to retrieve you."

Everyone stood there gapping at Draco.

"MOVE!" Draco yelled.


	28. Chapter 28: This is My Fight

Disclaimer: Alas, Harry Potter isn't mine. Cries in Despair

A/N: Okay everyone this is the second to last chapter. Please know there is an epilogue, I am very sad to see this story end, this has been such an awesome experience for me. Thank toy all so much for the support.

Chapter 28 This is My Fight

Students were scrambling, Harry ran up to Draco.

"Draco, what in Merlin's name is going on?" Harry asked with a curious Hermione behind him.

"He has my mother. It has to end tonight Harry," Draco said with tears in his eyes.

A few minutes later all the prefects had returned. The 5th years and up were crowded in front of the stage.

Draco opened his mouth to speak when Harry stopped him.

"No, this is my fight now, we will get your mum back," Harry said with a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Harry stood on stage, looking at the students he has come to know over the last 7 years.

"Voldemort is in Hogsmeade." Students gasped. "You have two choices, either stay here and stay safe, or join us; No one will judge you either way. But, you have to choose, those of you joining us I ask you to meet us in the courtyard in 15 minutes, for the rest of you I will be putting a sealing charm on this door, do not attempt to get passed the charm," Harry said as he jumped off stage.

He walked up to his four closest friends, and began talking to them.

Draco wasn't paying attention his eyes were scanning the room for Pansy and Blaise, there were no where to be seen. Come to think of it he hadn't seen them at all during the ball. Harry's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I sent Seamus off to send an owl to the Order. As for the rest of you, thank you. I do not know how this will turn out but, I say thank you to the great bunch of wizards and witches Hogwarts has ever seen, to Dumbledore's Army!

A few minutes later Seamus came back and Harry made his announcement.

"Now is your last chance," He surveyed the people left in the room. Mostly younger Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs remained. Harry took one last look and stepped out and sealed it.

Moments later they were meeting the rest of the group in the courtyard.

"This maybe the last time I can say this, so thank you all for standing by me," He said with a hopeful sigh.

They decided to create a diversion. Draco would make all the Death Eaters think he was alone. Half the group would attack from the front and half would circle to the back

Draco gave Hermione one last kiss. Harry gave Ginny a kiss before he draped the invisibility cloak over himself and followed Draco to the battle field.

Draco approached the village, his skin was crawling, and you could physically feel the evil in the air.

Draco could just make out the hooded Death Eaters in the distance. He held his head high and strolled up the Dark Lord, he bowed respectfully.

"Ah Young Malfoy, you finally come to your senses, I see?" Voldemort hissed.

"You could say that, now as promised my mother will be returned to the Manor unharmed" he said with confidence.

"I am a man of my word, am I now? The evil entity said.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco said with his head bowed slightly.

"Though I maybe a man of my word, I will have to punish you for your relationship with Harry Potters Mudblood!" Voldemort emphasized the last word.

"Hermione has nothing to do with this," Draco said through gritted teeth, attempting to stay calm.

"Hermione, as you say, has everything to do with this, she is the reason you have turned from your destiny, to be my heir to be my protégé" A visibly angry Dark Lord said.

"Now tell me Tom, why would I want to follow some Half-Blood, with a little man complex?" Draco said with the Malfoy smirk.

"Why you insolent fool, you will pay for that with your precious Mudblood's life!" Voldemort laughed evilly.

Harry not being able to stand it any more ripped of the invisibility cloak.

"This ends tonight; you will never hurt anyone else I love!" Harry yelled.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort hissed, "It will end tonight with your demise!"

"You time has come, NOW" Harry shouted.

Ron Hermione, Ginny, and everything other DA Member, pointed their wands at Voldemort, and froze him. While all the other students binded the Death Eaters.

Everyone stood amazed at what happened.

One Death Eater broke free and pointed his wand at Ron. Draco saw this and his world instantly stopped. He looked between Hermione and Ron and realized that he had to do it for the woman he loved.

He ran and dove in front of Ron just in time to take a dark green spell in the chest.

Seeing this happen, Ginny quickly binded the Death Eater.

Hermione stood frozen for a moment, taking in what just happened. She ran to Draco just in time to hear him talking to Ron.

"Love her like she deserves," He said quietly, Ron simply nodded.

He slowly turned to Hermione and reached a hand up to her cheek.

"Now matter where, in this life or the next, I will always love you," he said before he took a final breath and sunk into blackness.

She stood there staring at the man she loved on the ground. Anger coursed through her veins. The ground began to shake, and the wind began to howl. Her face still calm, almost serine, though she was murderous inside.

"Harry this has to end now," She closed her eyes and remember Draco's actions over the last few days. _He knew it was going to happen." _Her alarm went off just then and Ron stood there like nothing. He was cured. She had her best friend back for good, but she lost the love of her life in the process.

"Harry, Draco sacrificed him self for love, you can do this, not because you hate him, but because you love us. Do it for Lilly, and James." Harry smiled.

"Do it for your best friends, who love you like family. Do it for your God Father, who died protecting you. Do it for Ginny, for your future children so they won't have to grow up in a world of fear. Do it for Love Harry." Hermione said as she broke down in sobs clutching Draco's body.

Harry smiled wide, Hermione was right love would him in defeat Voldemort.

"Ha you think you can defeat the Greatest Sorcerer of all time!" Voldemort who was starting to unfreeze taunted.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Sorcerer that ever lived. And you are nothing more then a Memory."

Harry raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" He said as he watched the red vanish from Voldemort's red eyes and his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Just then the Order and every Auror in the business arrived, in a state of shock that a bunch of school children defeated the Dark Lord, they regained their composure and carted away every single Death Eater.

It was over and the light side had won.


	29. Chapter 29: The End

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine…. Cries

A/N: Thank you all so much, so this is the end. This is how we part. I want to thank you all so much, the reviews for the last chapter were amazing. I hope you all don't hate me too much. I also plan to add on to Emotionless, go please keep a look out. So without further ado…

CHAPTER 29 The End

Last Time on When I fall In Love

"_Ha, you think you can defeat the Greatest Sorcerer of all time!" Voldemort who was starting to unfreeze taunted. _

"_I said it once and I'll say it again. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Sorcerer that ever lived. And you are nothing more then a Memory."_

_Harry raised his wand, Avada Kedavra!" He said as he watched the red vanish from Voldemort's red eyes and his lifeless body fell to the ground. _

_Just then the Order and every Auror in the business arrived, in a state of shock that a bunch of school children defeated the Dark Lord, they regained their composure and carted away every single Death Eater. _

_It was over and the light side had won._

Hermione didn't care she held Draco's limp body in her arms, she laid her head on his chest.

Thump………………………………………….Thump

Her eyes widened, he had a heart beat, it was faint, but he had a heart beat!

She screamed for some one to help her!

4 WEEKS LATER

Hermione had not left Draco's side other than to shower and use the loo.

Hermione sat next to Draco's bed staring out the window.

Draco's eyes opened, from years of experience he knew how to wake up without anyone noticing, it came in handy in his fathers presence. He saw Hermione of out the corner of his eye. She looked tired and worried.

"Happy Valentine Day, Angel." He said hoarsely.

"Draco you're awake! Merlin you has me so worried," She sobbed.

Angel, please don't cry I was only out for a few hours." He said simply.

"No, Draco you were out for a month, it's March 13. I don't understand you were hit with a killing curse and…" She trailed off.

"I thought so too, well at least I did for a moment. I saw my father. Not the evil sadistic man, but the man from my childhood. He told me the Death Eater who shot the curse, who was my very own Aunt Bella, was still partially bound could not perform the curse properly. It put me in a sort of a coma. The powers that be, decided that since I was willing to sacrifice my self so that another could live, I deserve some what of a second chance." He said softly.

"Oh Drake, they told me that you would never wake up. But I didn't believe them; I refused to leave your side." She said.

"What happened after I fell?" he asked.

"Harry did it, he defeated him and all the Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban!" She said proudly.

"And Blaise and Pansy, Oh Merlin, my mother is she alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes Draco, she is completely unharmed. And as for Blaise and Pansy, they had Dark marks; they are in Azkaban as well."

Just then the doors burst open, "Oi, Mione, Come on you need to get out in the sun!" Harry yelled.

"Potter, how many times do I have to tell you to keep away fro my woman?" Draco said in an amused tone.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry stood there frozen in disbelief.

Harry rushed up and slapped Draco on the back, "It's good to have you back mate!"

"So My, have you told him yet?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Tell me what?" Draco asked.

"No, Gin, I hadn't told him, I was just getting to that, now please leave before I hurt you!" Hermione said to her best girl friend.

Once they left Hermione turned to Draco. "You still love me and want to be with me right?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you can change you mind, I would understand."

"Angel, I wouldn't have given you that ring if I didn't love you."

"Are you sure?" She asked in a meek tone.

"Hermione Jane Granger soon to be Malfoy quit stalling and tell me!" Draco said in a mock angry tone.

Okay, but don't hate me," She said softly.

"I could never hate you," he said honestly.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said and shut her eyes tightly waiting for an angry outburst to come. Then all she heard was silence she slowly opened her eyes.

She saw her love with a huge smile on his face.

"Draco, you're not mad?"

"Mad, how could I be mad, I am going to be a dad, and I am going to marry the woman of my dreams, no other…" Draco continued to talk about how happy he was and all Hermione could think of was…

_**When I fall in love, it will be forever,** How true that is._

THE END!


	30. A New Note

A Quick note to all my readers,

I have just run out of time to re-write this story and for that I am terribly sorry. But I am going to be starting the Sequel. I Believe, Sometimes...

Thank you to all who offered to BETA this story, anyone willing to BETA this new story. I would perfer some one over 18 as it may get graphic.

A Millions Thanks,

NessaSue

AKA

Hogwarts is my Home


End file.
